My Little Veggie Story
by Vanity Attack
Summary: CH 14 UP!!! Whoo!!! I'm not really great at summaries Heck..this is my first fic. It's basically a V/B fic with humor, romance and any other thing I want to put those poor love birds through. But wait! Who is this man claiming to be Bulma's HUSBAND? R/R!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would be the happiest little insane woman ever, but I don't :( The only thing I own is a little doll of Vegeta....I probably don't own that either....:(  
  
Ok hi everyone this is my very first fanfic so please be nice:) hehe... I'm using this story as an audition to see if any one would actually like to read the weird stuff that goes throught my mind LOL! This is a Bulma/Vegeta fic and I have no idea where I am going with this...so let's just see what happens.. Here we go!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
And So It Begins...  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly,birds were chirping,children could be heard playing and laughing in the street all and all it seemed like a good day.. Notice the word 'seemed'.....  
  
Bulma awoke rather tired from her night of partying with her boyfriend (of what seemed to be forever), Yamcha. "Grr..Darn that Yamcha! He knew I had work to do in the morning..I knew I shouldn't of had that last tequila shot.. ggrrr.." She got up from her bed mumbling about stupid boyfriends,stoopy poopy hangovers, cappuchino,and how a girl needed her beauty sleep.Instead of taking a shower, she decided to take a nice warm bath.She was already late, might as well enjoy it right? As she sat in the tub,noises could be heard from the kitchen downstairs. "Hmm..Mom and Dad must be up already, I'll go see what they're up to later on.. I have so much to do today I might as well stay here for a while longer and relax for a bit. It's not everyday the world's greatest scientist gets a break hehe.."She thought as she chuckled to herself. A slow growling noise came from her stomache, breaking her train of thought."Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.....  
  
"Let's see, what to wear? What to wear? Oh..this looks nice.." Bulma was scaning through her enormous closet of shirts,jeans,shorts,skirts,dresses, and any and all pretty,shiny things that ALL girls (including the world's greatest scientist) would like to, and MUST have. She decided on a lilac baby-doll t-shirt with the words "So many boys, so few who can afford me.." written on it (After all, she IS Bulma Briefs.) and some blue denim jeans that sparkled in the light everytime she moved. She was marveling at her amazing work on herself when it came.......  
  
"WOMANNN!!!!!" A deep and very annoyed voice said.  
  
Bulma groaned as she thought of the person calling for her attention."I see that my Prince has awakened..surely he is in need of my cooking! Oh no! What would he do if his food is not ready in time? My poor Prince...I musn't let him suffer!!!" She said with the most sarcastic, high pitched,idiot servant voice."Just who does that arrogant,spoiled guy think he is?! Thinks he can order me around? Well,we'll see... Oh..how we will see.." She said in a very evil Bulma tone, smirking as she made her way downstairs....  
  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Alright, that was my debut..I know it was kinda short but I'll make it up if I get some reviews hehe. Did you like it? Does Bulma seem a little OOC? What's up with her acting all evil like Vegeta? And so early in the story??? Tune in next time...Same Bat Time ....Same Bat Chan...  
::a copyright lawer comes in showing me some papers::  
  
MiraisGirl87: Hehe I was just messing around!!! C'mon you can't sue me! I'm poor! I'll do anything!!  
  
Lawyer: Ok but I'm warning you..This is barely your fist story so I would be careful if I were you... I'll drop the charges you get at least five reviews..  
  
MiraisGirl87: Well, you heard the man!! For the sake of all that is good! Please Review....... 


	2. The Fun Starts

Disclaimer:Like I said before, I don't own DBZ. If I did, I would make so many adjustments.....More episodes with Mirai Trunks anyone? LOL  
  
A/N:I decided to add chapter 2 cuz the first one was kinda short.Don't worry I've made up for it this time:) Oh BTW Veggie and Bulma might be OOC. Thank You to those of you who reviewed. I'm so glad you care:)   
  
Vegetarocks87 : I know I still need work LOL. I'll get better hehe... :)  
  
Una: Hey Thanx! I don't think it's a real shirt, but it should be, right?   
  
Tish-Chan:Awww Thank You!!!  
  
::sniff:: I think I'm gonna cry...LOL  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fun Starts  
  
  
"It's about time, Woman!" Vegeta growled as Bulma entered the the dinning room.He was getting very angry about the woman's tardyness.'Stupid,pathetic,weak humans...ggrrr ::ggggrrrrll:: gggrrrrrll:: So hungry! Grrr..'  
  
Bulma,being the genious that she was, decided to have some fun with our favorite Prince.She put on her best 'I-worship-the-ground-you-walk-on' look and walked towards our Prince bowing as she got closer.  
  
"Good morning, my Prince. Did you have a nice sleep?" When she looked up she noticed the look of pure confusement on Vegeta's face. 'This is gonna be good. Hee. Hee' She thought.  
  
  
"Are you alright, Sire? Would you like for me to make you some breakfast? Oh, of course! You must be starving! My poor Prince! I'll get right on making your food, Oh Great One!" She said smiling so much that her face started to hurt. 'But the look on HIS face makes this so worth it.'  
  
  
"Woman! What's wrong with you?!" Vegeta asked wondering where the real onna went to.  
  
  
"Why, Your Majesty, you're concerned about little old me? Aaawwww... you are so sweet.." She walked over to him and pinched his cheeks mumbling "Yes you are!" every once in a while.The Saiyan Prince could feel his cheeks redden with each 'Yes you are!' and although he was kind of enjoying the fact that 'The Woman' had finally figured out her place, his pride was ordering him to stop this nonsense at once!  
  
  
"Grrr...Woman!"   
  
  
"Yes, Sire?" Bulma asked innocently.'I'm so good! Hehe!'  
  
  
"Grrr...Onna! I demand that you stop this immediately!"  
  
"But Your Majesty! I thought.."  
  
"Don't think Woman! No wait! Think! Be the firey onna again!" (Isn't Veggie cute when he freaks out?) 'Alright Bulma' she thought to herself ' you've had enough fun today. Besides there's always tomorrow.'  
  
"If you say so Vegeta." Bulma stated flatly. She turned around, walked towards the kitchen and started cooking breakfast, leaving a confused Vegeta watching her.   
  
"Hey Veggie, you want some breakfast?" Vegeta was to confused to argue about the nickname the woman used. All that was heard was a "Hmp."  
  
'What was all that about? Grrr. Stupid Woman.'  
  
"Ok breakfast is done. C'mon Vegeta,let's eat." Bulma said going back and forth between placing plates on the table. When she finally sat down, Vegeta was already finished with his tenth plate. "You Saiyans sure love your food don't you?" Bulma asked after a few moments of silence.   
  
"Hhmp. If you call this food, onna." He smirked.  
  
"Why you ungrateful shrimp!"   
  
Vegeta only smirked even more at her attempt to anger him. "Why thank you, onna. I didn't know you cared so much.Oh and fix the Gravity Room."  
  
"Nope sorry, Veggie-chan, I have lots of work to do and oh look at the time! Looks like your not training today." With that Bulma walked towards her lab, leaving behind an angry Prince.   
  
In the background, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs could be seen trying to supress their giggles.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In her lab........  
  
Bulma walked in putting on her coat as she sat down, followed by Vegeta.  
  
"Ahhh...where to start? Where to start? Doo doo doo." She sighed.   
  
"Woman...."  
  
"Yes, Veggie?" Hehe....  
  
"The Gravity Room isn't going to fix itself..."  
  
"Uh-huh....."  
  
"Grr... Fix it Woman!!" (You have to watch your temper Veggie...)  
  
"Would it kill you to say 'Bulma'?" Sigh. "Besides, it hasn't even been a month since that boy from the future came...One day won't matter."  
  
"But I MUST become the legendary!"  
  
"For the sake of Kami!" She said thorwing her hands in the air. "You're whole life has been spent fighting, training, killing and who knows what else, ::sigh:: just relax will you? Look, if you do this one little thing today, I'll fix the GR tomorrow and I'll even add some more droids."  
  
"Hmmp.."  
  
"Can you just do this, please?" 'Please? Oh well, if it will get the Prince off my back, I guess it'll work.'  
  
"Fine! But I expect it to be in perfect working order, is that understood, Woman?"  
  
"Ok."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it time time...Yay! I actually finished whoo...I'm tired..I'm gonna go watch wrestling now..K?!  
  
Next time:Veggie and Bulma bond....Yamcha bugs Bulma....What? Bulma gets a surprise visitor?????  
  
Remember...  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Terced Capitulo

Disclaimer: Yes! I own it! ME!! I thought of everything!!! I'm the genius who invented Post Its!!!! Muahahahaha!!!! ::sigh:: No not really...and I don't own DBZ either:( First the Post Its now DBZ.. What next??? :( Oh and I also don't own the songs mentioned here either......(What do I own!!!???)  
  
A/N: I only have 4 reviews?!!! That's not cool. :( I guess I have to update more LOL. Thanx so much to all four of you who did... I feel so umm...noticed by four people LOL! Some OOC might occur.I also said that Bulma would be getting a visitor but, I decided to build up Bulma's relationship with Vegeta before anything too dramatic happens.Also, since I have alot of ideas for this story, one moment it will be dramatic, then sad or  
happy....It's my story so I can do what I want! ;)  
  
Android18: Hey look I updated! It took a really long time, but it's done... School started for me too but I'm not givin up... Please don't put Possesion up for adoption I love it to much :)  
  
To whoever put me on their favorites list: AWWW THANK YOU!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MiraisGirl87: Another chapter yay!  
  
Vegeta: Woman! What are you doing next to that thing?!  
  
MiraisGirl87: I'm typing Veggie, what do you think?   
  
Vegeta: Don't call me Veggie! Don't tell me you are updating that stupid story of yours!  
  
MiraisGirl87: Hey! It's not stupid! Four people like it and I like it so that makes five HA! Besides why don't you like it, it's all about you..  
  
Vegeta::raises an eyebrow then smirkes:: Really?...  
  
MiraisGirl87: Hehe yeah all about you....::whispers:: and Bulma...  
  
Vegeta: What?!  
  
MiraisGirl87: On with the story!!!  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Terced Capitulo  
(that means "Third chapter" in Spanish LOL how original..)   
  
  
Bulma was drawing up the papers for the new droids she promised Vegeta.'Me and my big mouth.. now he wants stronger, faster, ki reflecting droids ::sigh:: ' She looked up from the blueprints to notice Vegeta wandering around absorbing the surroundings of the lab.'He hasn't bothered me for a few hours...Hmm..interesting.'  
  
'He's like a child almost.' She thought then almost slapped herself silly. 'Yeah right, a child. A murderous , uncaring, arrogant, selfish,proud, egotistic, muscular, handsome...Whoa! What am I thinking!!!! I've been working way to hard!'  
  
"I need a break!" She yelled really loudly.In hearing this, Vegeta just smirked and made his way to Bulma, sitting across from her with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"I haven't said a word onna.."  
  
"Yeah, but knowing you..."  
  
"You can't do it? Can you?"  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"All ths work..admit it onna, it's too hard for you!"  
  
"Ha!" She said standing up defensivly,"In your dreams, monkey boy! I'm the world's greatest scientist! Nothing is too hard for me!"  
  
"Nan de mo."  
  
Bulma sat back down with an exasperated sigh and pushed a button on her desk. Selena's "No Me Queda Mas" started playing in the background.  
  
*No me queda mas,   
Que perderme en un abismo  
De tristesa....*  
  
"Lagrimas.... hm hmmmm" Bulma sang along as she closed her eyes and put her feet up on the desk.  
  
Vegeta stood up with agitation on his face.   
  
"Stupid humans with their love songs...Hmph!"  
  
At this comment, Bulma turned her attention to Vegeta.  
  
"How did you know it was a love song? It's in Spanish."  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, onna. I see that same stupid look on your face when you go out with that baka mate of yours..."  
  
"Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah, that too. Besides, when Raditz mentioned this planet, Nappa and I found out everything we could..from languages, religion, eating habits, pastimes..blah blah blah..."  
  
"Oh.. and here I thought you were just a mindless brute that just wanted to fight anywhere, anytime."  
  
"Shows how much you know."  
  
"Hmph. Anyways Yamcha is not a baka and he's not my mate....technically."  
  
"How so onna? You act like mates.."  
  
"Um let's see... a mate is someone you spend the rest of your life with right?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"OK well, he's my boyfriend. They are like mates but without the uh... mating.. hehe. It's like a try-out mate. If you don't like someone you leave them until you find your real mate..."  
  
"And how do you find your mate?"  
  
"...Ah...I don't know... when you meet that person you just know.. hehe I can't believe I'm explaining this to you.." Bulma said giggling, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Kami, I need to get back to work.." Bulma said going back to the stacks of papers on her desk.  
  
"You think that was uncomfrtable? Imagine hearing Nappa trying to sing and dance to something called "It's getting Hot in Herrre."  
  
*************Flashback**********************  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta, it's fun! Dance with me!"  
  
"Not in your-soon-to-be-ended-life if you keep this up, Nappa!"  
  
"It's getting hot in herrre so take off all your clothes.I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off.With a little bit of ah ah and a little bit of ah." With each word sung, Nappa would get closer to Vegeta shaking his butt and undoing his armor bit by bit by bit by bit.....  
  
***********End Flashback*************  
  
Vegeta had turned a pale white shade, with his eyebrow twitching every few seconds.  
  
" ::whispering:: Oh the horror, that wreched shaking," Shudder.  
  
"You're kidding?!" Bulma spat out wondering whether or not to laugh, cry, or start twitching like Vegeta.'Aw hell, I might do all three!'  
  
"If only I were onna, if only I were..."  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Oh Kami! That was... AHAHAHAHAH....!" Bulma had fallen off her chair and was rolling around on the floor laughing her ::ahem:: off.  
  
"AHAHAHAH!! OWW! My AHAHAH... Stomache AHA!! Hurts..So HAHAHAHA Much! OOWW! Haha... Whew ...haha..." Bulma (finally!) stood up a little wobbly, holding on to her side with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up onna!" Vegeta screamed so loud that he scared Bulma back to the floor....  
  
"Ow...hehe....Sorry Vegggie."  
  
"Don't call me Veggie,woman!"  
  
"OK. OK. Sorry... sheesh... Remind me to never invite you to a dance club alright? hehe..."  
  
"Grrr.... ENOUGH!!!!!" Blue flames surrounded the Saiyan, engulfing him with their intensity. A small light was growing in his hand. When it was the right size he shot the ki blast right to Bulma's head. She screamed then fell to the floor.(A/N What is is with this chik and floors? LOL) The blast barely missed her head, only burning a couple of hairs, and crashed into a wall with machines, tools and computers.  
  
"Ok! Ok! I give up!! No more blasts!"  
  
"Vegeta seized Bulma by the thoat lifting her eye to eye with the very pissed off prince.(A/N How much can that be 2 inches?)  
  
"On one condition, onna..."  
  
"::cough::gasp::"  
  
"None of this to ANYONE!!! Do you understand?!"  
  
"I ::gasp::cough:: understand..."   
  
He let go of her and Bulma (once again) landed on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry, you can ::cough:: trust me.."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Bulma stood up and examined all the damage done by our favorite Prince.A look of anger and depression in her eyes.(A/N I would be mad too if this was MY day off! LOL)  
  
"Oh great, look what you did, Veg-head....This is going to take at least a week to fix..Grrr..Oh my head..This is all your fault!!!"  
  
"My fault!-"  
  
"Why Veggie, how big of you to admit your mistake. I'm proud of you!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Thanks to you Veggi-" She would of said the rest of the annoying nickname but she was the target of a certain Death-GlareTM. "-Geta... ::ahem:: this is going to take all of my time.."  
  
"Your welcome, onna." Smirk.  
  
"...and I'm not gonna be able to work on the GR until I finish all of this.." She said motioning to the big mess he made.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but no one told you to blow up my wall!"  
  
"I was aiming for your head, woman!"  
  
**Ring Ring**....  
  
"We'll continue this later Vegeta.." Bulma said as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Babe! What's up?"  
  
"Oh.." Bulma said with very little enthusiasm while rolling her eyes.."Hey Yamcha."  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem kinda out of it..."  
  
"No, I'm good. I just have tons of work...So what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something later on."  
  
"Like I said, I might not be able to do anything for awhile an-"  
  
"Ok..IUnderstandBye!!!" Click.'What was all that about?' Bulma thought putting the phone down. 'Whatever.'  
  
"Why didn't you want to go with your mate thing, onna?"  
  
"It was Yamcha that made me wake up with a terrible hangover, decide to take the day off and not fix the GR, have YOU in my lab bothering me, laugh my ass off and almost get killed because of your little story, have one less wall in my lab and now I have more work than ever, and I won't fix the GR anytime soon....Does that explain it?"  
  
"So this was all HIS fault!!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Woman! You WILL fix the Gravity Room by tomorrow, is that clear?"  
  
"::Yawn:: It's always the same with you. 'Grr! Onna fix this! Gimme food! Become the legendary!' Blah! Blah Blah!"  
  
"Haha...." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I should get started..."  
  
Vegeta was pleased that he got the woman to follow orders, but he was very confused as to why she made her way to the non-exsistent wall instead of walking over to the GR.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"If I'm gonna fix this mess, I have to sort through everything to see what I can still use.." Bulma said kneeling, rummaging through the enourmous pile in front of her. Vegeta watched as she would pick up a piece of ...something..., look at it then place it to the left or to the right of her. The process was incredibly boring and Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Grr..." He said kneeling down next to Bulma. "Let's get this over with."  
  
~~~~~ A few hours later~~~~  
  
"Wheew.." Bulma said as she stood up wiping the sweat off her face with her arm. "That should do it for today. And to think it was my day off." 'Well, I guess today wasn't that bad. Vegeta wasn't that bad either.' She thought chuckling, and then noticed Vegeta standing on another wall, arms crossed.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, thanks for your help."  
  
"::ggrrl::ggrll::"  
  
"Haha...yeah I'm hungry too. Let's go get some food."  
  
They exited the lab and headed for the kitchen.   
  
~~~In the Kitchen~~  
  
Bulma got to the fridge and opened the door.  
  
"Uh Oh."  
  
"Uh Oh? What do you mean 'Uh Oh', woman?"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta..."  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"Um...There.... is nofoodintherefridgerator!! hehe..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll fix this." (Bulma sure has to fix alot of things today huh? Some day off.. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in another demension and story:  
  
A very confused warrior that resembled Goku and Vegeta was trying to have a conversation with a snail...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Z Pizza? Yes I'd like to place an order for thre.." Just then Bulma remembered who she was ordering for and laughed at the thought of Vegeta only eating three pizzas. "Thirteen Pizzas."  
  
"Thirteen? Are you sure ma'am?"  
  
'Hmm let's see...Vegeta hasn't had food in almost...Five hours!!'  
  
"Oh you're right, how silly of me.." The person taking the order (Let's call him Steve.) let out a sigh of relief. "Make that twenty pizzas." Steve fell down anime style and left Bulma hanging on for two minutes, getting her very annoyed.  
  
"Is anyone there?!"  
  
"Er...um.. yes sorry ma'am.Twenty pizzas ::sweatdrop:: that will be.. um ...ok...hang on...carry the five..."  
  
"How about I just give you a fifty?"  
  
"That will work! They will be done in an hour more or less."  
  
" OK Thanks. Vegeta, I ordered pizza is that OK?"  
  
"Hmph.::grrl::grrl::"  
  
"It'll be here in an hour so just be patient. In the mean time, I'm goin out to get the supplies I need to fix...everything. If the pizza guy comes give him this."  
  
She threw Vegeta a fifty as she walked out the door and headed for her Firebird Trans Am with Ram Air.(I love that car!) "I'll be back soon Bye!"  
  
'What is this feeling I have in the pit of my stomache? I'm hungry, but this is something else.I've never felt this before. What is it about that woman that makes me feel so comfortable around her? For the love of Kami I told her the Nappa story! Stupid woman! How can I become a Super Saiyan if I'm thinking about her and her tight clothes...AHHH!!!! She's ruining my focus! Food. That's it! I'm delusional I need Food! ::grrrll::grrrll::' Vegeta thought laying down on the sofa waiting for 'The Pizza Guy.'  
  
~~~~~ In her car ~~~~~~  
  
'Vegeta is actually kinda cool to be around with when he wants to be...hmm...he could be a good friend..or more...Wait.. I have Yamcha hehe... I wonder what's on the radio...' Bulma flipped on the radio and fell to the floor of the car, laughing harder than before as the first notes of ' Hot in Herre' started playing.  
  
"HAHAHA! Not again Ow!" Remembering where she was, she sat up and saw that she had crossed over to the other lane.  
  
"Ahh!!" A quick swerve and she was on her side again.  
  
'OK no more radio..Hot in Herre...hehe..priceless..' She thought making her way to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the mall, Bulma found all of the supplies and bought some food cuz spending time with Vegeta can be tiring. As she was walking along, munching on her burger, she looked over to the cafe that was mostly used for couples when she saw.....  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Dun Dun Dunnn!!! A cliffy! Well that was it! How did you like it? What did Bulma see? I think you all know, but just roll with it:) Wow this chapter was the most I've ever written. Yay! Oh the part about the snail has nothing to do with this story! LOL! I took it from another story called 'Bring your father to school day' OMG! That is one of the funiest stories ever! Read it! And read "Possesion" "Romance In the Lab" "Because Of His Onyx Eyes." "A change of heart" "The Burden Of Hope" There is just too many to name I'll make a list later!  
  
***********************************  
MiraisGirl87: Riblets, Riblets, Riblets lalalala Riblets....  
  
Vegeta: Woman why are you writing about me and that other baka onna!? And why are singing about riblets?  
  
MiraisGirl87: AWW you know you like her Veggie!  
  
Vegeta::Blushing:: Shut up!  
  
~~Bulma walks in~~  
  
MiraisGirl87:Bulma! Hiii!!!!!  
  
~~Vegeta sees her and blushes even more~~  
  
Bulma:Hey girl, hi Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph. Onna.  
  
Bulma:What's with him?  
  
MiraisGirl87: I dunno. Hey Bulma! You wanna go with me to Applebees? They have this special on all-you-can-eat rible-  
  
~~Bulma covers MiraisGirl87's mouth with her hand~~  
  
Bulma::whipering:: Do you know what you just did?!  
  
~~Vegeta's head snaps up at the words ALL YOU CAN EAT~~  
  
~~Goku arrives using his Instant Transmission~~  
  
Goku&Vegeta: All You Can Eat?  
  
Bulma&MiraisGirl87: Oh No...  
  
Vegeta: Women! Kakarott! To Applebees!  
  
~~Goku and Vegeta scoop up Bulma and MiraisGirl87 and fly to Applebees chanting~~ : All you can eat! All you can eat! All you can eat!  
  
MiraisGirl87:Opps! Sorry Bulma! Hehe.. Well I guess I'll see all of you later BYE! Oh and REVIEW!!!!!   
  
The two Saiyans fly off. Bulma giving MiraisGirl87 an evil look and MiraisGirl87 joining the other two chanting: All you can eat!  
  
Kami bless the waiters and waitresses at Applebees for they will face their greatest task ever...   
  
  
  
Review!!!!! 


	4. The Wrath Of A Woman

Disclaimer: If you write it, you will own it.... No not really I don't own anything. Not even the riblets I was singing last chapter.  
  
  
A/N: I just wanna say THANK YOU so much to all eight of you who reviewed. It really means a lot to me:) I know I just started this fic but I'm thinking of writing another one...I already have the idea (sort of LOL) So tell me if you would like to read it.... I know this a short chapter, but I think that it is so sweet at the end so I just had to post it.  
  
MiraisGirl87: Skit at the end! On with the story!  
  
______________________________  
  
  
The Wrath Of A Woman  
  
She wordily glanced around wondering if anybody else had seen it. Yes, people were looking right at it, yet they remained calm! 'What's wrong with these people?! Wait! Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me.....' She looked again to make sure 'It' was still there. It was. In big, bold letters:  
  
MACY'S GOING OUT OF BUSINESS SALE!!!  
  
She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, her burger... dropped. She had fallen to knees. 'Why? Why me? Why today?' She wondered tears streaming down her face, lips pouting.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn you Kami !! Why?!" She screamed letting all of her anger and frustration from today out, not caring if half of the mall was staring at her.  
  
~~~~ At Kami's Lookout~~~~  
  
Kami sighed hearing Bulma's inappropriate comment.  
  
"If she only knew that they are buying a bigger building downtown and this one is becoming Bath & Body Works.... Poor girl, maybe I should tell her what's going on....."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Bulma*  
  
Bulma's head looked up wondering who called her. Everyone had weird looks on their faces , but it was clear that no one called to her.. It seemed like it was coming from the inside...  
  
*Huh? Who's That?*  
  
*Bulma, it's me. Kami.*  
  
*Kami? Oh! Hey, Kami...How's it goin? Hehe...You know I was kidding with what I said...*  
  
*Uh-huh... Look over in the corner of the Macy's window. I believe you questions will be answered. Please stop screaming.*  
  
"The corner of the win..." Bulma stood up and walked towards the window. In the corner there was a sigh she would of eventually seen if she had not freaked.  
  
Attention Macy's Customers:  
  
We have bought a new building downtown that will   
open in a few weeks. In the mean time we will have  
a no refund clearance sale. When this store closes it will   
become Bath & Body Works.  
Thank you,   
Macy's Manegment  
  
"Oh! Hehe...and here I was freaking out.. OK .. I'm goin home and um yeah.... Coffee! I'll get some coffee..." She turned to the café and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"What the?!..."  
  
On one of the tables was a very fake blonde girl giggling to her hearts content. That wasn't it. She was sitting with someone. Someone with some certain scars on his face. That was it!  
  
Yamcha!  
  
~~~~ Flashback~~~~  
  
"Like I said, I might not be able to do anything for a while an..."  
  
"Ok IunderstandBye!" Click.  
  
~~~~ End Flashback~~~~  
  
"So that's why he was in such a hurry to hang up with me!" She said hissing. She was so angry that blood was dripping from her clenched fists. If she were Saiyan, she would of gone Super and beyond. Red was the only color that she could see. On her way to confront them, she could hear parts of their conversation:  
  
"Oh Yamcha!! You're so sweet tee hee.... you make me feel so special..."  
  
"Well, yeah of course, Gidgette, you're my one and only..."  
  
'Gidgette?! Even her name is so Arrgh!!!!'  
  
"Yamcha , I love you..."  
  
"I know, babe. I know."  
  
Slowly, quietly, she made her way to them until she was right behind Yamcha breathing down his neck.  
  
"Um.. Baby, I think someone is here to see you" Gidgette said.  
  
"Huh?...Oh..."  
  
Crack! While turning around, Yamcha was introduced to Bulma's fist.  
  
"Hey! Bulm-"  
  
Boom! Whack! Bulma had no intention of letting him finish. She hit him with everything she could het her betrayed hands on. Including her supplies which consisted mostly of different kinds of metals. (Ouch!)  
  
"Why you ungrateful !@#$%^!!!! How dare you!!! @#$$%^!!!" She cursed until she couldn't think of any Earth language to yell. She remembered hearing Vegeta yell some stuff when he was in the GR training. She said that too. C'mon, if Vegeta said it in another language when he cusses freely in English, it had to be pretty bad!!!!  
  
Fatigue and depression were showing their signs as a tear stained Bulma looked down at Yamcha.....speaking to him in a cold whisper....  
  
"All these years... I gave my heart, my life, my soul, everything to you. Everything. I let you live in my house with my family. And you go and do this to me. Well, no more.... be happy...... I'm setting you free..... for good. Don't come near me, my family or my house. If you do.... I'll tell Vegeta you called him a weakling."  
  
With that, she got her things, turned on her heel and went home. In the car, Bulma almost crashed a couple of times because the tears were blurring her vision.  
  
~~~~ At Capsule Corp. ~~~~  
  
Bulma got home and just sat on the couch, emotionless. She had long since stopped trying to wipe away the tears. She welcomed them with open arms. A glimmer of something caught her eye. She turned to see a picture on a stand of her and Yamcha the first time they came to Capsule Corp. as a couple. She grabbed it and stared at it for a long time. Tears landing on the glass. After a while, the glass broke because of Bulma's tight grip. As if on cue, Bulma exploded with anger. She threw the picture and everything else within reach to the wall. Screaming and crying as she did. She had even thrown the couch pillows. She collapsed on the floor crying, while cradling herself. A few moments passed and she stood up, obviously trying to get upstairs. She failed. She made it to the dinning room table and let herself plop onto a chair. A single pizza box with a note gained her attention. She grabbed the note and read it:  
  
Woman,  
I left some slices for you, if you're still  
hungry. If you don't want them. I do.  
- Vegeta  
  
  
p.s. Your mother's cooking sucks.  
She made me eat her 'meatloaf   
surprise'. I don't want to know  
what the 'surprise' is.  
  
Bulma folded the note ,and placed it on her heart, a small, almost invisible smile on her face.  
  
"Not even I want to know, Vegeta. Not even I want to know." Today's events had been so tiring. Bulma felt the exhaustion taking over her eyes. She gave in, falling asleep on the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta had awaken with loud noises coming from downstairs. 'Stupid Woman! Why must she make such a loud entrance! Grr!' Vegeta thought as he walked downstairs. What he saw completely shocked him. He saw the woman sitting on the couch, her once emotional blue eyes, cold and empty. Then in an instant, she bursted out with rage, throwing things and screaming. Nothing in particular, just screaming. But the pain in her voice was evident. He sensed her ki rise just a bit beyond her normal power. 'Hmph. She would of made a fine Saiyan.' Her eyes showed signs of anger, hatred and sadness. Just as she had started, she stopped, falling to the floor. She stood up and sat on the table. Vegeta saw the emptiness in her eyes once more. Then she noticed the note. He saw her read the note and smile. Some joy barely showing through her eyes as she mumbled "Not even I want to know, Vegeta. Not even I want to know." and then fell asleep on the table.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Vegeta said coming out from the shadows. He stood over her, watching her sleep. For some weird reason, his heart felt like it was being pulled into two different directions. 'Must of been the'meatloaf surprise.' He thought.   
  
"Silly onna, what did you get yourself into?" He asked stroking her soft aqua hair. She stirred under his touch, but did not wake up. Vegeta noticed small red stains on her hands. Upon closer inspection, he found out it was blood...The woman's blood..... Oddly enough, he felt his own blood boil with anger at the sight of the woman's injuries.   
  
"Hmph. Woman. I don't know what happened, but I'll find out. And when I do, I promise that I'll take care of whoever did this to you. I promise." Vegeta didn't know if he repeated the last part to himself or to Bulma, but he meant it. He scooped up Bulma and proceeded in taking her upstairs to her room. He could of sworn he heard Bulma mumble something that sounded a lot like "My Prince." as he tucked her into bed.  
  
"Goodnight onna. Tomorrow, you have a lot of explaining to do." He said closing the door behind him and heading to his room......  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Well what did you think? Kinda sweet huh? Sorry so short. C'mon Tell ME! I would write something with Veggie, but I'm kinda in a rush to get this updated. What's gonna happen next? Dun Dun Dunnnn!!!!!!!!  
  
Android18: LOL... Poor Goten!!! ::tosses Goten a piece of Fried Chicken:: (It's the least I can do...)  
  
Aurelia Elfthryth: Sorry no eggplant monsters this chapter LOL  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
|  
\/ 


	5. Bonding

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be rich and making more episodes, but I don't, so I'm not... ::sigh:: A girl can only dream.....   
  
A/N : I dunno why but this chapter seems weird to me, especially Bulma. What do you think? I wanted her to be sad but not irrational and I made her seem like this. Oh well, she can do whatever I want her to...this is my story, right? LOL:) Oh I'll try to update on weekends, but you never know so just keep checking!! :)  
  
I also wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you that have reviewed. The last time I checked I had 12. Twelve! Yay! If I make it to 20 I'll be so happy!!! You guys are my inspiration, my reason for updating, so please don't stop reviewing ;)  
  
MiraisGirl87: If I have time...Skit at the end! How many ribs did Veggie eat?!  
  
Here we go!!!!  
_____________________________________  
  
Bonding  
  
Bulma's dream:  
  
'I'm so alone. I feel so empty inside. It's so dark and cold. Where am I? I wanna go home.'  
  
"Someone! Help! Anybody.....help."She whispered, blinking a tear out of her eyes, not that it made a difference because it was so dark. When she opened them she saw a familiar scene. There were lots of people, tables, chairs, and stores. The mall. She saw Yamcha, the blonde girl and everyone else there looking down at her.  
  
"Bulma, you're a worthless excuse for a girlfriend..." Yamcha said.  
  
"Like, yeah. Like you couldn't even keep him..." Gidgette said pointing to Yamcha. "satisfied. And he's the biggest sex-aholic jerk ever tee hee."  
  
"That's true." Yamcha said eyeing a red head next to him.  
  
"No it can't be.." Bulma whispered on her knees.  
  
"But it is...." Chanted the crowd, Yamcha and Gidgette, spinning around her.  
  
"N-no......no..."  
  
"But it is...But it is....But it is....."  
  
"Nooo!!!" In a bright flash of light they were gone. It was so strong Bulma had to sheild her eyes. Removing her hand slowly, she saw a dark figure approaching her. She couldn't make him out, but there was something familiar about him. He knelt down face to face with her. The only thing noticable about him were his coal-black eyes.  
  
"Silly onna..." He chuckled, letting his hand glide down her hair. Frightened, she stood up, moving back. Following suit, he caught her in a tight embrace. Somehow, it all felt so right to be in this mystery-man's arms.'Oh Kami, even his scent is perfect.' She thought letting herself loosen up as she mumbled " My Prince.."   
  
'He has finally come to rescue me...'  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Ah!" Bulma sat up on her bed with a slight sweat starting on her face. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was...the mall.....Yamcha!' Her eyes narrowed as she remembered everything about the mall. 'The mall... then I came home...I left the living room a mess... I was sitting on the table reading Vegeta's note...'  
  
"Vegeta..." She said, noticing that she still held the note. 'My dream....it was so real....it must have been him! But it was just a dream.' She looked at the clock to see how long she had been out.  
  
8:00 a.m. "No problem. I work at home. I'm my own boss. I don't need excuses to take a day off." She said climbing out of bed. 'Bed? But, I fell asleep on the table...How did I -?' A slow smile spread across her face as she had a clue as to who put her to bed.Making her way to the bathroom, she noticed a mirror, and that she was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday.  
  
"Eww.. I look like I got hit by a truck... I guess it's true what they say about looking how you feel ::sigh:: Oh Kami.... anything but this. You could of taken away all the malls in the world... But no, you took, well, you let that girl take away the thing I held most dear in the world." She said entering the bathroom. She was in the shower shampooing her hair when she felt sharp pains in her hands. 'Oh I remember where I got these; even more memories of my heartache.'  
~~~~~ Minutes Later ~~~~~  
  
Bulma got out of the bathroom dressed in some blue capris and a matching blue tank top. She pulled her hair in a messy bun with no make-up on. 'Why bother?' She thought. ' I should be glad that I'm not with Yamcha anymore. He would of just kept on hurting me. I did the right thing. But if I did the right thing, why does my heart hurt so much?' She sighed and walked downstairs.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta had felt some sympathy for the woman, so he let her sleep as long as she wanted. Unfortunatly for him, he was stuck with her mother's cooking. 'Grr... I hope this woman appreciates what I'm doing for her....Oh Kami! What's that on my plate?! Is this some kind of human joke?' Vegeta thought as looked at the 'food' on his plate.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, you shouldn't be so shy....C'mon now eat up!" Mrs. Briefs coaxed in her oh-so-perky voice.  
  
'It's moving! I asked for pancakes! I thought human pancakes weren't alive in the first place! Why is that woman staring at me? (Is that even possible for Mrs. Briefs?) Grr, she won't leave until I eat this. ::gulp:: I can do this! I am the Prince of the strongest race ever!!!' Vegeta looked at the plate as Frieza was standing there, waving his hands and saying "Hi Veggie!" He took his fork, picked up...something and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"Now, you see, isn't that better, sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs said oblivious to the fact that Vegeta was giving her "The Death-Glare TM."  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma walked into the dinning room to find her mom smiling at Vegeta, who looked like he had seen some images of Goku that no one should ever see. 'Oh no..he ate it. He should know better by now.'  
  
"Mom, I think Dad would like some coffee in his lab."  
  
"Oh, of course dear! Would you like some breakfast?" She said acknowledging her daughter. Vegeta had lost feeling in his mouth and his eye was doing that twitchy thing.....  
  
Bulma stole a glance at Vegeta.'Oh the poor soul.'  
  
"No Thank you. I'm not hungry yet." She said going into the kitchen, pulling out a glass, and mixing different kinds of liquid in it.  
  
"OK, honey. Let me know if you need anything." She said walking out towards Dr.Briefs' lab, coffee pot in hand.  
  
Bulma walked out of the kitchen with her mixed drink and a napkin. She stopped by Vegeta,(who still had that look on his face.) placing the napkin in front his mouth.  
  
"Spit." He did what he was told.Bulma rolled up the napkin and gave the glass to Vegeta.  
  
"Drink." He took the glass and drank all of it in one shot. Meanwhile, Bulma had taken the plate to the kitchen and thrown it away. She turned on the oven, and started making some real food. With the drink that Bulma had given him, Vegeta regained feeling in his mouth and was able to speak again.  
  
"What took you so long, onna?" That had sounded a lot more annoyed than he wanted it to sound.'Oh great, she's gonna breakdown now.' But to his surprise, she didn't.  
  
"Sorry. I overslept." She said placing some plates in front of him, with a coffee mug in her hand. Vegeta would of dug in but he noticed her staring at him. Well, rather through him. The emptiness in her eyes once more.  
  
"Onna." He said waving his hand in front of her eyes. Nothing. 'How can I get her attention? I know.'  
  
"Woman! You call this heap of garbage food?! I've seen better things come from Kakarott!" Nothing. 'Damn!' He said some more insults, but he got no response from her. She was obviously in her own little world, thinking about last night. 'Last night. What happened to her last night?' Having no more ideas, Vegeta threw a slice of bacon at her forehead.Smack! Bulma blinked a couple of times, then looked at Vegeta questionly.  
  
"Hmm?" 'OK this is scary. She hasn't yelled, insulted, or threatened me. Something awful must of happened to her.'  
  
"Did you say something, Vegeta?"  
  
"Hmph. Woman, What happened last night?"  
  
"Last night...." Her eyes clouded over as she collected her thoughts. " ::sigh:: last night, I was at the mall getting all the supplies I needed to fix the machines. I saw Yamcha there with another girl there, telling her that she was his one and only. I snapped. I beat the hell out of him. You were right, he is a baka human, and weak too. But, I guess I am too... I did waste most of my life with him.... Oh and I told him that if he ever came near me again, I would tell you that he called you a weakling." She said in deep thought, her eyes closed, a slight chuckle emitting from her lips.  
  
"So all of that was because of him?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I don't get you, onna. You said he wasn't even your mate. So why would you waste all of your energy on that weakling human?" Vegeta said gettting angry. 'Humans with there pathetic emotions, grr.'  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes to Vegeta. It almost seemed like there was sadness in them, but there was something else.. Understanding? Pity? Who knows....  
  
"That's just it. You don't get it. You've never been in love. You don't know the happiness or pain it brings. Someday, I hope you do fall in love. Then you'll understand perfectly."  
  
"Hmph. I have no intention of doing any such thing, woman."  
  
"If you say so, Vegeta." Bulma stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled down next to him, placing her hands on his lap.  
  
"Vegeta. Thank you for taking me to my room last night, not waking me up early, trying to survive my mom's cooking, and not yelling at me today. I don't think I could of lasted in an arguement . I know that you don't want me getting used to this side of you. Don't worry, I won't. But, for right now I really needed someone to talk to. So thank you." She stood up,gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, noticing a little bit(just a little bit!) of red appearing on his cheeks, as she started walking away.  
  
"Grr, where are you going onna?"  
  
"It's Bulma.." She said smiling. "Even though you don't wanna admit it, you've done some nice things. I think you deserve a reward. I'm gonna try to fix the GR today. Let's see if I don't blow myself up.Hehe.." Vegeta watched as the woman, er, Bulma, headed for the backyard. He could still feel his cheek tingle in the spot where she had kissed him.   
  
___________________________  
  
Awww! What do you think? Too short? I won't make this story better unless I get some feedback...  
  
Next Chapter: Who knows? It's all running through my mind, I just have to catch it :)  
  
MiraisGirl87 : I knew that you ate alot, Vegeta but c'mon!! I really liked AppleBees and you and Goku, just had to eat it out of business! Didn't you?! ::tear::  
  
Vegeta: That was a weak human resturant, not even worthy of being in my presence...I'm still hungry.  
  
MiraisGirl87::falls down anime style:: You're always hungry!!! And what do you have to say for yourself Goku???  
  
Goku: Food?  
  
MiraisGirl87: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!! That's it!!! Ka....me.....ha....me.....  
  
Goku and Vegeta: What the?!  
  
MiraisGirl87: HA!!!!!!!!! ::She extends her arms and waits..nothing happens...everyone sweatdrops:: Oh right....I'm just a crazy girl with very low ki....hehehe..... My bad! ::Everyone falls anime style::   
  
Vegeta: You want to see some real ki, woman?   
Final........FLASH!!!!!  
  
MiraisGirl87: AHH!!!!! RUNNNNN!!!!!!!!! But first...REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ::MiraisGirl87 runs away screaming about crazy aliens, recieving strange looks from people who don't know 'The Truth'::  
  
See you next time!!! 


	6. Just Blah

Disclaimer: I own my pants!!! That's it... Don't own DBZ :*(  
  
  
A/N: OMG! Have you all seen the new episodes of DBZ?? 'THE BOND' exsists!!! Did you see when Bulma had a bad feeling and she put her hand to her heart???? I wanted to cry SOO MUCH in those three seconds... I'm sorry if you already knew this... you probably did...but I'm just so happy... I dunno why but that part was just sooo awww!!!! Am I right?? She loves him so....... OK I think I'm gonna cry LOL.... Seriously, she could feel him in her heart awww....  
  
A/N 2: Hey! Hey! Hey! Alright chapter 6 whoo hoo!! Sixteen reviews....yeah baby!!! Once Again I wanna say THANK YOU to all of you that have reviewed...It means so much to me YAY!!! So how am I doing??? I think I've said enough...The Bond...awwww........   
  
___________________________________  
  
Just Blah  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma exit towards the backyard.'What a strange creature... One moment she's a fiesty, irritating, loud-mouthed, hot-headed, annoying, nosey, spoiled, sometimes klutsy bitch. Then this break-up thing happens and she's ...calm, quiet, nice, understanding, .....obeying. But, something isn't right. Quiet just isn't her. I'll admit that sometimes she'll be a good mood and not complain as much, but this is different quiet..... Hmph. She still hurts. Stupid human. Her pride won't let her admit her pain. She likes being in control and obviously her emotions aren't cooperating with her.That worries her. What do these humans call it? Denial? Is that what she is going through? All this for a mere human....Hmp...' Vegeta remembered that everything that had happened to both of them in the past day was Yamcha's fault. 'As for him, he'll get what he deserves... I'll make sure of it myself.' His eyes narrowed at the last thought. A perky voice could be heard getting closer to the dinning room. 'Uhg. The onna's mother. Time to make my exit.' He thought leaving the room just as Mrs.Briefs walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else:  
  
A shadow could be seen packing a suitcase as he stared out the balcony towards the beautiful green scenery of the forest. His gaze landed on the blue, blue water of the lake. His thoughts turned to.... her.  
  
"Soon, my love. Very Soon." A smile now on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah-choo!" Bulma sneezed, stopping in front of the Gravity Room. 'Alright, who's talkin about me? Ah.. it doen't matter... I have to focus if I wanna fix this right. The Gravity Room is very sensistive. It's such a nice day... Grr... I still feel....Blah! Ok let's see what Veg-head destroyed this time....' She thought walking in, inspecting things Vegeta could od destroyed. In other words, everything.  
  
"OK .... two ki simulators broken, one, two, three, four robots..... turned to ash, one fan... gone, main computer... looks fine, walls.... burnt to a crisp. Hmm not bad, he usually does much worse."  
  
"This won't take so long... I just need some tools." She said walking off to her lab. She was lost in her thoughts when she bumped into something hard.  
  
"Oof!" She landed on her bottom and if she was right, she just bumped into...  
  
"Watch where you're going, woman!" He said looking at her rather annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Geta. You done eating already?"  
  
"I was just finishing when I heard your mother coming back. Nuff said."  
  
"Oh, I see." She dusted herself off and walked past him.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Yes, I'm still gonna fix it. I'm just gonna get my tools... sheesh..." With that, she walked off.  
  
'Crazy woman.' Vegeta thought floating to the top of the roof. 'Now maybe I'll get some peace and quiet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Few Minutes Later:  
  
Vegeta looked to where the GR was and noticed that the woman had already started working.'Damn right she better start working!' He saw that look on her face as she got covered in grease, dirt and sweat while tightening, loosening and cutting some parts from the GR. 'I wonder how long she's gonna be out of it....Not that I care... It's just that.. I don't want her messing up my training..yeah, that's it.  
  
Boom! A small explosion brought his attention back to the woman and the GR.  
  
"What the..?!" He said flying towards the now, dust-covered woman. She had her arms crossed ; a look of surprise and confusement on her face. A small part of the GR was black and hissing with smoke.  
  
"Woman, what the hell did you do?" Bulma just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well? What happened? And why are you looking at me like that?!"  
  
"Ahem...well, I was finishing the last adjustment and I decided to check if it worked. It sounded fine at first, then I heard some squeaky, buzzing noise from the main carborator. I came around to back and then it exploded." Bulma said chuckling.  
  
"So what was wrong?..... What's so funny?!" 'OK what is with this?'  
  
"This." Bulma said uncrossing her arms. In one hand there was a little brown toy moose. 'Squeak. Squeak.'  
  
"Apperantly, it was stuck in the carborator."  
  
"Moosey?!" Vegeta whispered with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Oh...so you know this moose?"  
  
"Er....NO! Why the hell would I have a toy moose, woman?!"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me, Vegeta!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to get rid of it. Right Moosey?" 'Squeak.'  
  
"No!... Uh Woman! I will dispose of this moose myself! After all IT is the cause of my lost training time!!!!.." Vegeta said snatching Moosey from Bulma's hand.  
  
"Moosey, there you are! I was so worried! I'm sorry, I'll never lose you again! Forgive me?" 'Squeak.' Vegeta whispered to Moosey while Bulma turned away to inspect the carborator.  
  
"What did you say, Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing Woman! Now hurry and fix this! I would like to start training sometime this century." He said making sure she didn't see him put Moosey in his pocket.  
  
"Alright, calm down. I'll be done in an hour."  
  
"You better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
One hour later.....  
  
"Vegeta, I'm done!"  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Hey, I said an hour!"  
  
"Hmp." Vegeta pushed a button, the ramp started coming down, he walked past Bulma and made his way up the ramp.  
  
" 'Grr. Thanks onna' Oh! No problem Veggie, my pleasure! 'You're a genious, Woman!' I know! Thank you!" Bulma said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hmph." The ramp closed, encasing Vegeta in the GR for Kami knew how long...  
  
"Now what? I'm gonna be alone now ::sigh::" She said to no one in particular. She looked at the Gravity Room one last time before heading inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can do this. I am the strongest of all.... I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! It is my birthright... I won't have it stolen by that third-class baka! Kakarott! Grrr!!!'  
  
"Haa!!!..." A ki blast destroyed another robot.  
  
'I must do this! More gravity.....'  
  
"Computer! Six hundred times Earth's gravity! Now!" Yelled the angry prince.  
  
"But it might be..." The system's voice advised....  
  
"I said NOW!!!!"  
  
"As you wish, Gravity change in 3, 2, 1...Six Hundred times Earth's normal gravity... complete."  
  
"Now this is what I am talking about! AH!" Vegeta fell on to the ground as the gravity kicked in. Even for the Prince (who should be King... ::cough::cough::) of all Saiyans, this was a bit of a challenge.   
  
"Fine. I'll get used to it first... One..... Tw-..o, thrr....ee." He said starting on his push-ups.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ten million..... There, that should do it. Robots ON!!"  
  
"Iniciating Robot Fight Mode"  
  
"The woman needs to update these damn things! The woman..." He tailed off thinking about how two days can make a difference on her...and him.'Grr... emotions are weak, but I feel...'  
  
"Arrgh!" Vegeta winced when a shot hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Stupid woman! Damn her! She made me lose concentration Grr..AH!!" Another blasthit him in the same spot.  
  
"Computer!..... ::grrll::grrll:: er.. Gravity....::grrrll::grrll::" 'No! I must go on! I can't stop for food!'  
  
"Gravity! ::grrll::grrl:: Fine! You win!" He yelled at his stomache.  
  
"One times Earth's gravity. Shut down."  
  
"System...Shut...Dowwnn..."  
  
"I'll get some food. Then straight back HERE! I've been slacking off too much..." He said stepping out into the darkness of night, heading towards the kitchen.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was sitting on the sofa reading the scariest book she had ever laid eyes on...'The History of N'Sync." 'Oh how awful...' She thought when suddenly........  
  
"Onna.""  
  
"Ah!" She screamed, jumping up and grabbing her heart.  
  
"Oh Vegeta.....it's you..... Thought you were Justin.....You scared me."  
  
"Woman, what the hell are you babbling about?"  
  
" ::cough:: Ahem...um Nothing... so you're not training so that must mean th...."  
  
" ::Grrll::grrll::"  
  
Bulma looked at him with a knowing, amused look.  
  
"Right.... Never fails...Follow me hehe.." She said chuckling, and entering the kitchen. Vegeta sat down on his usual seat on the dinning room table.  
  
"Woman, I don't feel like eating that much.(WHAT?!) I have training to do. Just make me a snack."  
  
"How do twenty plates of sanwiches sound?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma placed the last plate of food on the table and (as usual) sat in front of Vegeta. He noticed her dazing off again and he was getting tired of it...  
  
"Onna, don't you have work to do?"  
  
"I finished."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I finished. After you forgot to thank me for fixing the Gravity Room I went straight to my lab and worked. And kept on working.... I don't even remember how I finished. But I did....And now, I'm here, in a room, with YOU.Grr."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"What do you mean by 'Pathetic' oh Prince-of-a-dead-race? I'm not the one who spends all of their time either almost getting killed,eating and sleeping!"  
  
"I'm doing this to help save this disgraceful planet! You on the other hand, have one obstacle in your life and you hide. You hide your emotions inside and now you're hiding in your work. Mates or how you say it 'boyfriends' will come and go... Get over it onna! Grr." Vegeta turned his attention back to the food. 'Damn! It got cold....' He thought as he bit into his sandwich... 'Ha! She didn't respond... I win!'  
  
Bulma stared at him with her mouth wide open, her face a pale white. "How could he say that to me?! Even if he is right....Oh Kami! He's right!'  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I ...what?" He said dropping the little piece of sandwich that he was holding.  
  
"I said you're right Vegeta. You're absoulutly right. It's 11 o' clock on a Saturday night and I'm at home... READING! This ends NOW!" She said slamming her fist against the table, while standing up. She walked into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed a certain number.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Chi Chi! Hi it's Bulma!"  
  
"Bulma! Hey, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good.Hey Chi, Do you wanna go out later on tonight?  
  
"Aww..Sorry Bulma...But I've actually gotten Goku and Gohan to stop training for tonight and keep me company."  
  
"Wow. How did you do that?"  
  
"I promised to cook a feast. I said that even Saiyans would think it was too much to handle... hehe."  
  
"Oh. Saiyans and their one track mind...(LOL Andriod18) "  
  
"Yeah I know... Sorry again."  
  
"No I understand."  
  
'Squeak. Squeak.'  
  
"Chi Chi, what was that?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know.. At first it looks like an ice cream cone, but it's just a squeaky toy. Goku plays with it all the time..."  
  
In the background:  
  
"Mom! Have you seen Piggy?"  
  
"Honey, the last time I saw it.. I mean him... he was on the table...Oh no! Goku! Did you eat Piggy?!"  
  
"Huh? No hun... He's here playing with Noodle... Right Guys?" 'Squeak. Squeak.'  
  
"Um... Chi Chi, what's that about?"  
  
"Oh well, the ice cream thing is called Noodle, don't ask, and Gohan has recently found a pig squeaky toy... I don't understand where they get them... Maybe it's a Saiyan thing..."  
  
"Um yeah, well, girl, I'll let you get back to your boys..."  
  
"Ok Bye..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bulma went back to the table with a sad look on her face...  
  
"That was weird."  
  
"What was 'weird', woman?"  
  
"When I was talking to Chi Chi she mentioned and ice cream thing of Goku's an-"  
  
"Noodle. Yes, I know of that hideous ice cream toy of Kakarott's.."  
  
"Um .. OK ... And Gohan..."  
  
"Piggy. I also know of the pig."  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Don't ask woman.."  
  
"Gladly." She released a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's wrong now onna?!"  
  
"Chi Chi couldn't go out... Now I'm gonna have to go all by my self..." Her gaze fell on Vegeta.  
  
"Unless...." She smiled sweetly at him. He looked really confused at her sudden mood swing..'I wonder if it's 'That time' that I hear her complaining about?'  
  
"Whua...woomun...." He said with a full mouth.  
  
"Oh Veggie....." An evil smile appearing on her face.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You wanna go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
'Hmm... This might be harder that I...Wait! I know.' She smiled, stood next to where Vegeta was sitting and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Aww...C'mon.. Please.."  
  
"Woman, get your hands off me!"  
  
"If you go with me, I'll make sure you get a feast tomorrow...perfect for a...King...." She whispered seductivly in his ear.  
  
"Hmph. A feast to humans is a snack to me..."  
  
" That's what I meant... I'll cook so much that even you won't be able to finish it ....... And for dessert...." Vegeta's muscles tensed as the word echoed in his mind, with the combination of the woman running her finger across his jaw line....  
  
"What about dessert?...." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'll make your favorite..."  
  
"Those things with the cream in the middle?" (A/N ::coughcreampuffscough::)  
  
"Uh-huh...I'll put extra cream...Just for you..." Vegeta considered the options. 1:Train. 2:Creampuffs.'Train.Creampuffs.Train.Creampuffs Grr!'  
  
"Alright woman! But you better keep your end of the deal!"  
  
"Yay! No prob! Alright, go get ready!"  
  
"I AM ready!"  
  
"Vegeta, covered in sweat and blood, wearing only spandex is not what I call ready. Now go upstairs, take a shower, and put on some of the clothes in your closet."  
  
"Hmph. Stupid woman.... with her creampuffs.... blackmail.... grr....." Vegeta mumbled walking upstairs.  
  
"My turn." Bulma said following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes later, Vegeta came down wearing black, baggy pants, a white muscle shirt and a navy blue silk shirt that was open and showing off his bod.(Yummy!) 'Hmm... the woman has good taste in clothes...speaking of the woman...'  
  
"WOMAN!" He screamed upstairs. A door could be heard opening and closing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Will you hurry up?!"  
  
"I'm getting ready.. So back OFF!"  
  
"You take to damn long!"  
  
"Either way you still have to wait!"  
  
"Grr!!!"  
  
"Or you can go train, but if you do, I won't cook the feast tomorrow and you know what THAT means!"  
  
"Damn you onna! Hurry up or I'll come get you myself!"  
  
"Veggie! I had no idea you thought like that! Rrrrroar.... haha!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ok Chill! I'll be down in a few!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta's eyes almost popped out when he saw Bulma come downstairs. She was wearing a black skirt with one side longer than the other. She had on silver shoes with diamonds around the ankle strap. Her baby blue blouse was sleevless and VERY low cut. It sparkled everytime she moved. She wore a silver diamond necklace that fell into the cut of shirt, only enhancing the effect and making her eyes look even more wide and beautiful. Her hair was down, but it was blow-dried and wavy. Her body was covered in glittler. 'Oh Kami! She looks like an angel.."  
  
"Hmph. All that time to look like that?"  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"You look horendous..." That's when Bulma noticed what HE was wearing. Black pants, EXTREMLY tight muscle shirt, and an open navy blue silk shirt that left nothing to the imagination...'Oh damn...he looks GOOD..'  
  
"What are you staring at woman? See anything you like?"  
  
Bulma could feel her cheeks turn red and hot. 'Was I that obvious?'  
  
"As if. Same could be said about you Vegeta." He immediatly turned away, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.   
  
"Are we going or not?!"  
  
"Yeah! Chill Factor! Here we come!!!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
The two exited Capsule Corp. and headed towards Bulma's car.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Whew! That was long! What do u think? I don't know how I'm gonna build up the shadow character but I'll figure something out.... Alright it's done! This chapter that is! I'm gonna make this story last as long as possible.....The Bond....Awwwww......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MiraisGirl87: So tired can't concentrate....  
  
Vegeta: Woman! Prepare to meet your fate!  
  
MiraisGirl87: Ugh Not now Veggie.... I'm tired...Look if you don't kill me today... I'll give you the last riblet on Earth....  
  
Vegeta: Umm...Gimme! ::takes riblet and inhales it:: You life will be spared...  
  
MiraisGirl87::smiles weakly:: Thanks....  
  
Vegeta: NOT! FI...NAL....  
  
MiraisGirl87: Not again!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs aways screaming::  
  
Vegeta ::smirks:: No I'm not going to kill her....now.... I just needed some time away from that insane onna..... Ah peace and quiet...at last.....(or so he thinks....)  
  
Review!! 


	7. Clubbin'

Disclaimer: Why must you remind me that I don't own it?! Oh great now I'm getting all depressed....  
  
A/N: Hey everybody!!! No I'm not dead.. I'm alive and kicking! Sorry for this chapter being so late and short. :( I'm having major writers block.. Help!!! Grrr.. Don't worry I won't give up... even if it takes forever I'm gonna finish this story... muahahahah!!!! I have 20 REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! OK I know I said this last chapter but, the bond between Bulma and Vegeta is soo awww... I already knew about Videl telling Goku that Gohan was beating in her heart..( I got the videos a few months ago for my b-day) So I didn't make a big deal about that... but yeah thats cute too... But still... Bulma and Vegeta 4-EVER! LOL! OK I've said enough.....  
___________________________________________  
  
Clubbin  
In the car:  
  
They had been silent for the whole ride. Each lost in their own trance. They would steal glances at one another when they thought the other wouldn't notice. Sometimes, their eyes would meet, only for a second, then their attention would go elsewhere. Vegeta sat arms crossed, staring straight ahead or out the window, wondering how he gets himself into these messes. 'You would think that I, the Prince of ALL Saiyans, would have more self control.... especially when it comes to creampuffs! Hmph. What's worse. The woman is the cause of all this! Now, I'm going to I-don't-know-where with her. Where on Earth is she taking me?! Knowing her she's going to that blasted mall she is always screeching about.. Lately, I've been cursed with spending precious training time in her company.. Grr..'  
  
*You know you're liking it, Veggie!*  
  
Vegeta's head (unoticed by Bulma) snapped up, his eyes darting from side to side. 'That voice.... I know that voice...'  
  
*Of course you do!*  
  
'Who the hell are you?!'  
  
*It's me!*  
  
'Me who?...'  
  
*I'm your Inner Kakarott!*  
  
'Kakarott! Get out of my head!'  
  
*Sorry Veggie, I can't..*  
  
'And why the hell not?'  
  
*Cuz I'm that little part of you that doesn't hide from the truth .. ::coughyouwatchxenacough::...*  
  
'Grr...'  
  
*... You know, like that Jimeny Cricket guy! Let your concious be your guide! In other words, ME! I know your true feelings ::coughforbulma!!cough:: the ones you try to bury and deny. But not me....er...you.... but, I'm me .. and you're you.... but I'm you... anyways! I know and I'm not afriad to use them against you and make you blush!!! hehe...!*  
  
Bulma noticed that Vegeta's scowl had gotten worse than usual and she thought she heard him whisper "Ka...ka....rott.." in a very low, angry tone. 'Even going out to relax, he's still thinking of killing Goku... I guess he has it pretty rough... I'd probably react the same way if I got defeated by Kaka... er.. Goku oops! hehe...Kami knows the silence is kinda getting to me. Should I take a risk on the radio? Nah with my luck 'Hot in you-know-where' will start playing... Anyways, we should be getting there soon. Yeah we are a few minutes off..there's the convinience store, ok there's the park.... the park....'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Yamcha where are you taking me?" Bulma said hanging on to his arm.  
  
He smiled sweetly, oblivious to Bulma, because she was blindfolded. "Don't worry babe, you'll see soon enough.." He chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "OK just keep on walking."  
  
"Yamcha, I'm gonna fall." She said worridly.  
  
"No you won't. I'm right here. Ok now stop here.." He patted her hand." K sit down."  
  
"OK, but I still don't understand what your up to.."  
  
"Prepare to be amazed hehe..." He took off the blindfold, revealing an open field and where Bulma was sitting there was a blanket under the stary night with all sorts of food on it. In the center was a lit candle...  
  
"Oh Yamcha..." She said, tears in her eyes, with awe.  
  
"It's beautiful... a candle lit picnic under the stars.. Thank you.."   
  
"Anything for you, happy aniversary babe.." He kneeled down beside her, pulling out a box. In it, was a silver ring with a single saphire... "Now don't get any ideas, this is an I-Love-You ring... It means that I'll always be here when you need me." He placed the ring on her right index finger and they began kissing passionatly..... (A/N:No, there was NO lemon!)  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
'I've been thinking..... before we broke up...Our feelings for each other were slowly dying... We would spend alot of time together and it would be so much fun. But, that's all it was.. Fun. It wouldn't feel like when we were first together. Ahhh, to be young and in love. Love. Did I love him really? We had been together since we were teenagers.. I think we stayed with each other for so long because it was safe... not love. Maybe it's not so bad that he cheated on me.. I guess it opened my eyes... What the?'  
  
Bulma just kept staring at her hands. Her right index finger to be exact. 'The ring. Silly me. I got so used to putting it on subconciously. Well, we'll have no more of that.' She slowed down and pulled over to the side. Vegeta noticed this, giving her a questioning look.  
  
She smiled at him, pulling the ring off her finger.  
  
"Bad memories." With that, she lowered the window and threw the ring out, and drove off.  
  
"What was that all about woman?" For this one time, Vegeta let his curiosity show in his voice.  
  
"Like, I said, 'Bad memories.' You-know-who gave me that ring. I'm just doing what you said.... getting over it. Why Veggie, is that intrest in this onna's life?"  
  
"Er...no... Where the hell are you taking me?!"  
  
"Haha.. You'll see soon enough.."  
  
"Crazy onna..."  
  
"Thank you.... Time to floor it!!" And she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chill Factor:  
  
"Here we are!!" Bulma said stepping out of the car, giving her keys to the valet.  
  
"Woman, what is this?" Vegeta said taking in the surroundings of this 'Chill Factor'. It was a tall building, almost as big as Capsule Corp. Loud music could be heard coming from the inside. Once in a while, Vegeta could feel his body thud with the loud beat. There were people everywhere in lines screaming, "We're on the list!" There were neon lights on every part of the buliding. The brightest ones flashed 'Chill Factor' on and off.   
  
"Vegeta, welcome to Chill Factor... Only the most popular, loud, and intoxicating night club in the whole universe!"  
  
"You mean you disrupted my training for a night club?!"  
  
"Yeah baby!"   
  
"Onna. If they play that song..." He said making a fist in front of her head. Bulma just rolled her eyes and waved it away.  
  
"Chill (hehe.) Veggie. I got it covered. Follow me."  
  
They made their way to the front of the line, much to the objection from the other people. As Bulma was about to push through the door, it was blocked by a very big figure.  
  
"Huh. Just wherrre do ya think you'rre a goin little lady?" The bouncer said eyeing Bulma from head to toe, not noticing the now very angry Vegeta. Bulma just ignored his wandering eyes and rolled hers sighing sarcastically.  
  
"Inside where do you think?" She tried making her way past him but, his big hand landed in the middle of her chest stopping her in her tracks. At this point, Vegeta was fuming...'He dares to land a hand on her?!' He was about to blast him into the next dimension but, he was stopped by the look of confidence and control in Bulma's eyes. 'This could be intresting... I'll let her have her fun...but if ANYTHING happens to her.. He's MINE!'  
  
*I knew you liked her!*  
  
'Not now Inner Kakarott!!!'  
  
*Sorry.*  
  
"Oh a fiesty one eh? You on the list?" He never removed his hand from its current position. Bulma glared daggers at him and stated cooly:  
  
"You wanna keep you're job?.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bulma stepped back, releasing herself from his hand and looked at him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?! I am Bulma Briefs! Yes! THE Bulma Briefs! Greatest Scientist In The World! Future Owner of Capsule Corp.! FOUNDER of Chill Factor!!!" The big guys' eyes grew wide, his skin even paler than before. As if on cue, he lost every bit of his machismo and was on his knees begging Bulma for forgiveness.  
  
"Oh Ms. Briefs! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! Oh forgive me!!! Please don't tell my boss! Please! Come in! It's on the house!!!" He backed up on his knees opening the door for Bulma and Vegeta, bowing. Bulma had the Vegeta trademark smirk as she passed the bouncer.  
  
"You damn right it is.. C'mon Vegeta." As they made their entrance Vegeta kicked him just for the fun of it.(Without Bulma seeing, of course.)  
  
The club was in a circular form. There was a bar in the back and the dance floor was in the middle surrounded by tables. There were platforms all over to spotlight brave couples shakin their thing. The DJ was in another platform in the center of the dance floor slowly, but surely spining around, and around. Laser lights could be seen reflecting of the walls, the people and everything else. Lots of sweaty people were invading the dance floor and the bar. Vegeta couldn't unerstand why these humans would actually WANT to be here. Bulma, on the other hand, was a totally different person. She was moving her shoulders up and down, singing and screaming along with the rest of the fools.  
  
"OK Vegeta wait here.." She said in her normal tone cuz she knew Vegeta could focus his hearing so he could hear her clearly without being bothered by the music. Vegeta saw Bulma walk up the DJ platform, tap his shoulder, give him a hug, whisper something in his ear, and then give him a big roll of money. She returned shortly after. Vegeta, against a wall arms crossed,looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a sortof shocked look.  
  
"Veggie, I promise you that it won't get 'Hot in Herre'." She said smiling and doing a little dance in front of him.  
  
"Hmph. You better." He said remaining in his position.  
  
"Oh ...no. You came with me, and now you're gonna party with me Vegeta! Now let's get our freak on!" She got ahold of his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. How she did that will forever be a mystery. As they made their way through the crowd,they recieved whistles, barks, and cat calls from the opposites sexes.   
  
"Woman, why are they doing those irritating noises, and why is it that when I was standing there, some onnas pinched me?!"  
  
Bulma wanted to start laughing, but decided against it. An even more aggitated Saiyan Prince is not what she needed now.  
  
"Aww..Veggie has some girlfriends... whoo hoo... haha.. They're doing that because they think, NO, they KNOW that we're hot!"  
  
"Well,.."He smirked."Maybe these humans do have good taste in noticing the attractive... of course me..." He had a look of total concidence.(Is that even a word?)  
  
Bulma fell anime style.  
  
"Yeah sure, Oh-Gorgeous-One...NOT. Now C'mon! We've been standing here for five minutes. Let's start dancing!!!"  
  
"No! I refuse to shake my body around like a baka human!" He yelled and began to walk away.  
  
"Vegeta! If you go back, the pinching won't stop!" She yelled back.  
  
"I'll deal with it!"  
  
"Wait!" She ran up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course she wasn't even near strong enough to stop him, it wasn't even funny. But our mood-swingy Prince wanted to hear what else she would promise him. The woman had that effect on him..  
  
*Veggie and Bulma sitting in a tree..!*  
  
'Kakarott!Shut up!'  
  
*K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!! Hehe!!*  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I haven't said anything yet, Vegeta."  
  
"Nan de mo." Lucky for him, Bulma couldn't see the blush on his face. 'Must get rid of Kakarott AND Inner Kakarott!'  
  
*Hey!*  
  
"OK.Listen, if you come with me, they'll think that you're with me and the pinching will stop. Besides....." She tightend her grip and got as close to his ear as possible.."Creampuffs."  
  
He released himself from her grasp and took a step forward, then stopped. He stayed still for awhile and Bulma saw that he was cleching his fist.Suddently he released them and faced her. His onyx eyes seemed like they were making a hole in her soul. She could feel his gaze actually inside her. She had never felt anything close to that. Not even when she was Yamcha. For some reason, she knew..no, she FELT everything about him....Her knees were about to give way when he spoke.  
  
"This better be worth it, onna." A look of.... something on his face..  
  
"Y-yeah it will be." She said regained her composure.  
  
They returned to the dance floor and as they got there, 'Murder She Wrote' started playing. (Save The Last Dance) Bulma moved with the rythm of the song, moving her hips ever so slowly. At first Vegeta just watched her, caught in her spell. He felt the music and her take control of him and soon he was also swaying with her. Bulma turned the other way and backed up into him. The two of them moving as one, giving in to the trance that had come over them. Closer and closer they moved.Always together, always one.Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him than ever thought possible. He felt his heart beat increase with the woman so close to him. He was glad the music was so loud that she wouldn't hear it. Bulma felt the exact same way. Of course, they would never admit it. They seemed to stay like this forever...as if the song had been extened just for them.... It ended later much to the displeaser of the two, yet Vegeta stil had his hold on Bulma, who was making no attempts to escape his strong grip on her.She rested her head back on his sholder and closed her eyes, ignoring everything. Everything except the sound of Vegeta's breathing. "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera began playing, suddenly she jerked her head up and realeased herself from his grasp. She faced him with a look of pure excitement.He looked at her with confusement.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"What woman!"  
  
"It's my SONG!!!" (A/N: I bet you were thinking something else!! You little hentai you!!! LOL)  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My favorite song!!!" She began moving fast paced inviting Vegeta to join her. A man came up to them and asked them if they would like to dance on the main platform, all spotlights on them. Before Vegeta could respond, Bulma yelled "Of COURSE!!!!" and once again dragged Vegeta away.(Again how she did that, I don't know.) They reached the platform and Bulma let loose. She would bump and grind against Vegeta, not caring if he joined in or not. This was HER song and she was gonna enjoy it, damn it! She was dancing around him, jumping, singing and just having so much fun , that it amazed Vegeta that this was the same woman that yelled at him and over reacted for everything. Bulma was getting bored of Vegeta's stillness and she was get him to dance! She stood in front of him, her face inches away from his and in a very challenging tone she said: "Is the Saiyan Prince afraid to dance?" He didn't respond. She smiled evily and reapeated herself. "Is he?"  
  
He placed him hand on her hip and began moving with her never missing a beat. He then grabbed her face with one hand, forcing her to look him in the eye once more. The cold dead stare back on his face. Bulma would of been afraid but, right now, she felt no fear, this was her territory and he wasn't taking this away from her.  
  
"I fear nothing." He said smirking and began moving again.  
  
She returned the smirk and responded. "I thought so...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo! Milo, sup?!" Yamcha said pushing through the crowd of people waiting to get inside. He was trailing Gidgette right behind him.  
  
"Like, what's with all this pushing?! My hair is getting all ewww! Baby!....."   
  
"Calm down, babe... Ya-chan will make it all better." They began making out, grossing out everyone that had unfortunatly been looking their way. Really, it wasn't a pretty sight.... Milo was unsure what to do so he stood there mumbling "Uh.. Sir?" every few seconds...  
  
"Ahem!" The PDA stopped and Yamcha faced Milo again.  
  
"Mr. Yamcha how are you?"..He then noticed that the girl with him was not Ms. Briefs and this concerned him a little, because earlier another one of his workers had metioned something about 'Scary Ms.Briefs...Little short guy....owww..'   
  
"And what about Ms.Briefs, Sir?"  
  
At the sound of her name Yamcha's face grew stolid. Nothing could be seen in his eyes, for they were empty and emotionless. After a second his face went back to normal.  
  
"Ah...Ms. Briefs and I are no longer together.." He pulled Gidgette in close to him to emphasize the point.  
  
"Oh, so that's why one of my workers told me she had come in here with someone that didn't resemble your description...Oh wel..."  
  
"What?! She's with someone else?!!"  
  
"Yes, sir. I just said that....does it bother you sir?"  
  
".....No! Not at all! ...Well are you letting us in or not?" 'She's here with some other guy?! How can that be! What guy is better than me! All these years, how can she do that do me!'  
  
*Stupid baka human!!! You're an idiot! You didn't expect her to be in her room crying for you, or did you?*  
  
'Well, I mean...'  
  
*You did! Hmph! You are pathetic! Because of what you did to her, you will pay! Is that clear?!*  
  
'Yes, Inner Vegeta! Please dont hurt me!' Unbeknownst to him, but knownst to us (LOL! Space Balls!) he was making a scared face, not paying attention to Milo's hand waving in front of him.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Er...Yes!"  
  
"Please, come in and enjoy your stay at Chill Factor."  
  
"Thank you, Milo. Come Gidgette." They walked in, well Gidgette kinda floated in (if you know what I mean) , leaving behind a very confused Milo.  
  
'I need a vacation...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had kept their hold on the main platform. Not only because Bulma was the founder, but because everyone felt their chemestry, vibes, love, anger, fury, and passion as they moved along with the music. Vegeta was actually enjoying himslef. His smirk never leaving his face. The woman had brought something out in him, and even if it was just for tonight, he was exposing it to the whole club. 'They don't know me so it makes no difference how I act here...' Bulma had never felt so.... free. Here was this mass-murderer, a supposed evil alien, a selfish, proud, arrogant, Prince, making her feel things like never before. 'Leave it to Vegeta, to surprise me at a time like this.' She smiled at her last thought and they continued to work it.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha and Gidgette had entered the club only to find Bulma and some guy on they main platform dancing away as if they had known each other forever...  
  
"Hey, baby look! It's that girl that beat you up at the mall! Do you remember? Yeah, look it's her! Wow! She can really move! Oooo and so can that guy with the spikey hair...he's cute! Look!"  
  
'Spikey hair...? No! It can't be!' Yamcha focused so he could make out the figure that was dancing with Bulma, HIS, Bulma! Yup, it was him. The spikey hair unmistakingly belonged to .....  
  
Vegeta! 'Vegeta?! How can she even be near him?! She chose him over me?! That's not possible! She's mine, not his! She never moved like that when she was with me! How dare they! That's it! I'm going over there!'  
  
*What was that baka human?*  
  
'N-nothing Inner Vegeta!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Man, this is great! Nothing can go wrong now!' Bulma thought as she spun around Vegeta. He watched her with an amused look... When suddendly...  
  
"Dun. Dun. It's Hot IN. So Hot IN herre!!!!!!!......"  
  
Bulma stopped dead in her tracks.'Oh no! I told Mike not to play that song! Oh he's so dead!' Vegeta had no emotion on his face, well yeah, ANGER. His eyebrow was twitching again.His face pale, pale, pale. Bulma saw him ball his fist, which was now emiiting light. 'Oh no! Not here! What am I gonna do!' She felt so helpless as she watched him aim the ki blast at the DJ. It was growing bigger each second, over exageratedly big for just ONE DJ!!!   
  
"Vegeta NO!!!!!!!" Before she knew what she was doing, she moved towards his face and planted a kiss on his lips, and kept them there. Shocked by this sudden out burst, Vegeta stopped gathering enery into the blast. He didn't know what to do. There were feelings new to him. He wanted more of her.... He brought his hands to her waist, again pulling her in really friggin close. She did not reject, she brought her hands around his neck, and if possible they were pulled closer together. Not by their hands, but by their attraction, the gravity that had finally brought them together.He would bring his hands to her face, slowly stroking her cheek, and she would run her fingers through his long spikey hair. 'Oh Kami... This feels sooo gooooodddd. His lips are so soft........' She sighed and left a chance for Vegeta to invade her mouth.......'What's happening to me?! Why do I need her like this now??.....Soft lips....She tastes good...' The crowd "Ohhed!!" and "Awwed!", not knowing that they had just been saved, or that this was just the begining for the two soon-to-be lovers........ Just the begining.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha had seen everything. He felt so empty, angry,sad,embarassed. He left Bulma. For what?! An easy air-head that was easily amused in shiny things?! He sighed, defeated, grabbed Gidgette and took her home, much to her protest... She liked seeing the happy together....shiny lights are pretty...  
  
"C'mon Gidgette, let's go.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the street:  
  
A certain silver ring rolled around on the pavement. Suddenly it just stopped and shattered into pieces..... The spell was broken..... She was free... Or so she thought..........  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dun! Dun! DunNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! A cliffy!!!! Well, what did ya'll think? I did a good job!! YAY! LOL! Once again thank you to all of you that reviewed!!! TWENTY YAY!!!!!! Oh and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I'll to get back on scheduel:)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MiraisGirl87::looks around nervously:: OK no Vegeta, that's a good thing. ::whispers:: Hey everybody! Guess what? When I ran away screaming I wished back AppleBees! Alright! Please don't tell any certain Saiyans!!!   
  
Vegeta: Woman! There you are! What are you whispering about?!  
  
MiraisGirl87:Nothing, your Greatness! ::winks at audience:: I'm just here finishing up another chapter.  
  
Vegeta::raises eyebrow:: Is that so? ::Scrolls through chapter:: What?! Why did you write all of this... this filth?!!! 'She tastes good'?! What the--::stops to think then whispers:: Um... so how does she taste?   
  
MiraisGirl87: Uh...like creampuffs! Yeah you like creampuffs, don't you Veggie! Hehe!  
  
::Vegeta walks off mumbling about creampuffs::  
  
MiraisGirl87: Whew! That was close! At least he didn't find out about AppleBees!  
  
Vegeta: AppleBees!   
  
MiraisGirl87:Ah! How did you get back here?! And so fast?!  
  
Vegeta::shrugs:: It's your story.....  
  
MiraisGirl87::blushes then puts hand behind her head laughing nervously:: Oh right..... then 3,2,1....  
  
Vegeta: To AppleBees! And this time no Irritating Kakarott! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
MiraisGirl87::sighs:: Yeah sure why not.....Let's go...  
  
::Vegeta scoops her up and flys off to AppleBees::  
  
MiraisGirl87:It's a good thing I wished for infinite riblets!!!! Bye everybody!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Writers Block

Disclaimer:All of the stuff mentioned here....Yeah I don't own it..I'm not even close ...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Scrolls FF.net and reads something Android18 wrote::  
MiraisGirl87:Hmmm....That's Creative....(This is her's)  
::Stares at screen with cups of coffee all over her desk::  
MiraisGirl87:That's it! I'm gonna finish this chapter even if it kills me!  
::Takes a big sip:: ::Vegeta walks in::  
Vegeta:Grr! Woman! Ugh.!!!! ::Throws up::  
MiraisGirls87:Well, well, well.It looks like the Saiyan Prince has had enough riblets for all of eternity now hasnt he????? Right, Veggie??  
Vegeta:Shut up!! Hey, it's 11:30pm what the hell are you doing up?!  
MiraisGirl87:My readers DEMAND satifastion!!! Muahahahahahah!!!!!!!  
Vegeta:You scare me....  
MiraisGirl87: So what else is new?  
Vegeta: Umm Kakarott is a moron???  
MiraisGirl87:Riiightttttt.....I think you need some sleep Veggie.....  
Vegeta: I guess....::Starts walking off then turns around::  
MiraisGirl87: What's up?   
Vegeta:........  
MiraisGirl87: You want your pajamas and teddy bear???  
Vegeta::looks down and nods slowly::  
MiriasGirl87: Aww all you had to do was ask.::Does magikal author thing and turns Vegeta's clothes into some pajamas with little piggies on them and gives him his teddy bear:: Happy?  
Vegeta::nods happily and skips off::  
  
Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Win  
  
'What am I doing? What am I doing? I am kissing VEGETA!!! VEGETA! Evil,Psycho,Really Really Really Really Cute and good kisser Vegeta..!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'Bulma thought as she moved her hands to Vegeta's neck.'How could I have done this? But this feels so Right.I don't know what got into me..'They had been kissing for a while now. It was weird cuz they never took a break to get some air. They just kept on kissing and kissing and yeah... The crowd had eventually gotten bored and contined dancing.Yeah, they were happy for the two, and yeah it was cute...AT FIRST, but c'mon! There is a thing as too much cuteness!! The only reason that they hadn't been asked to leave the main platform was because the employees had seen the short guy bring Bubba to tears in one kick and he was their strongest worker. No one was that stupid as to try to get in the way of his umm happiness.....  
  
'Stupid baka onna!!!!!!!! What the hell?! I've never felt like this...What am I feeling?! No! I won't let her come between me and my training!!! She is NOTHING!'  
  
*You know you don't mean that!*  
  
'What now Inner Bakarott?!!!' Vegeta thought as he moved his hands all over Bulma's body....  
  
*Aww.That was harsh Veggie...Anyway! Shouldn't you be thinking of her instead of listening to the voices in your head that are making you lose your sanity..I mean! Oops! Hehehe.....* Vegeta growled and intensified the kiss, making Bulma go even more weak in her knees. So weak that her legs completly gave out on her and she would of fallen had it not been for Vegeta's super strong arms..He felt her go limp and he decided it was time to make his move....He guided her to the floor and laid on top of her,never breaking the kiss. Before he realized what he was doing, he lifted his head and looked down at the figure under him.Her hair was messed up, her breathing was hard, and she had this look of confusement and sadness on her face.She looked straight into his eyes wondering what had made him stop.  
  
'Hmph.Thinks he just dispose of me that easily? I think not.' She thought while reaching her hand up behind his head and started pushing it down while she raised her head to meet his.Unfortunatly for her, he didn't let her get to him. He just kept looking at her as if her planning on saying or doing something.For a second, Bulma saw regret flicker through his eyes, but as soon as it had come it went.His cold, uncaring look was back on.He growled, but now the kind he did before this one was full of....anger?  
  
"Vegeta?...I....."  
  
"Damn you.." He kissed her, hard. Then he got up and left through the crowd of people who didn't give a damn about them anymore, not bothering to control his strength around the dancers.Bulma lay dazed and puzzled over what had just happened.'What the hell is wrong with him now?! Why....but......He...I ....We...'  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!" She screamed with all her heart but either he was too far to hear, or he was ignoring her on pupose.  
  
"Come back!!! Vegeta!!!"She stood up and started after him, praying silently that he was walking and hadn't flown off. She still couldn't understand what had made her react to him the way she did.It felt so right and damn! It felt good! 'He was enjoying it too... What's gotten him so freaked? Uhhh..damnit! Hey he could of pulled away anytime but why so suddenly? Ugh. Don't think of that. She just wanted to save The DJ. She did the only thing she could think of. GRrrrrrr. Where could he have gone?' She walked around the club trying to find him, but to no avail. She ran outside and searched the parking lot.Nothing.'Oh yeah he's gone...::sign:: Wait? Why do I care so much? Care. I care about Vegeta..Damnit! I care about him! But, I guess he doesn't care about me...' She walked back to her car,pouty face and all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a tree nearby:  
  
"Great. Just great. I'm supposed to be training not getting involed with some psycho woman! Damnit! How am I ever going to surpass Kakarott? I just act like nothing happend. Yeah that's it. Besides it's not like the onna cares. She only did that just so I wouldn't kill that idiodic DJ thing Grr!" He said as he powered up and flew back to Capsule Corp.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Caspule Corp:  
  
Bulma walked in with a tired expression on her face. She had been driving along when she saw a sign that read:  
  
Late Night Sale!!!!  
  
And of course, like no woman would, she just couldn't refuse the opportunity to go shopping. Ah... shopping, it's like the chicken soup for your soul when you wanna kill your ex or soon to be boyfriend.  
  
"Whoo. I cleaned that store out good heh. Stupid Vegeta! I mean uggg sleep....I'll get my stuff manana...." She said, slowly troting upstaris to her room. She got to the room and went straight to bed, not even bothering to change.  
  
"I'm bored. I can't sleep. I can only hear riging from the club...Grr...TV..."She got up,went downstaris again and turned on the TV.She had been clicking the friggin remote for hours when something caught her attention:  
  
"Introducing the magnificent,wonderful,new, not expensive at all....Rivo Styler!!!"  
  
"OOOO AHHHH!" The background people said....  
  
"Yes thats right!!! With this brush you will never have to worry about another bad hair day again!!"  
  
"YAY!!! Ahhhhh!!!"  
  
"Hmm Rivo Styler eh? Oh please I could so do much better than that! Baka people. Wellll it does look kinda pretty...I'll get it! Uhh just to try it out of course...heh.." She pulled out one of her magic credit cards from the demensional void that separates women from their prized possesion that they always seem to pull out of nowhere.... and dialed the number on the screen...  
  
"Rivo how may we help you?"   
  
"Yes I wanna buy one of those Rivo Stlyers..."  
  
"Oh do you mean the pattened, one of a kind, magical, super, dooper, really pretty spiny spinies???"  
  
"Ummmm Gidgette is that you??"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Like how do you know my name???"  
  
Click.   
  
"I don't think I can handle any of that tonight....Still bored.. I know!" Bulma ran to one of the closets in the hall and rummaged through all the stuff, hoping that it was still there. 'C'mon please? Please be in there...Yes!' She found a dirty box way in the back.She pulled it out and realized what it was. 'I knew I knew where it was!" She hugged the box tighly and ran back to the living room,sitting in front of the big screen. 'Ok connect some wires here,flip this switch and AHA!!! I'm such a genious!!!' She was thrilled when the big blue letters flashed on the TV:  
  
MORTAL KOMBAT 3  
  
"YAY!!! Ok its SINDEL TIME!!!!! Muahahahah!!!!!" While she was too busy laughing she didn't noticed a certain Prince come to the door, look at the impending doom before his gaze and then run up the stairs as if Goku was chasing him screaming the words "HUG ME!!!!"  
  
To be continued.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm sorry this took me sooooooooooooo long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!!! And this chapter wasnt even that good ya'll my bad... :( I have this evil prison thing called high school and you know the drill... I would like to say THANK YOU to all those people that have been reviewing this story and my other ones....You guys rock!!!!   
OK It's 1:30 Night YA'LL!!!!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. As If THAT Wasn't Enough!

Disclaimer:I don't own it!!!!!!! What? You want me to star in the live action movie??? Nick Carter???? Hell Yeah I'm the owner!!!  
::Lawyer from Chapter 1 comes in::  
Lawyer:Ahem....  
Me: I mean! No! I don't own it! Man, you crazy people, I swear.....  
  
A/N: I have THIRTY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! THANK YOU all so very, very much!!!!!!! I'm so happy:) ::sniff:: Yes! I'm back for another ridiculous, nada que ver(has nothing to do with) chapter!!! ::audience screams YAY!! :: OK! I know my last chapter was kinda ehhh...I'm sorry... I've been having some really bad times now...Read my poem"Halloween" to kinda get an idea.... ::coughBETRAYALcough:: but I won't get into THAT....This is my "Happy Time" and I'm not gonna mess up YOUR "Happy Time" LOL! I'm such a dork... but we already know that now don't we? Yeah I know one minute my story is all "Ohhh Awww that's sweet.." And then the next is all "Huh?! Wut the hell?!" LOL! Don't say I didn't warn you! Since I think I'm going through denial...(No NOT the river!! Although that would be cool...HMMMMM...) this chapter might be OH-SO-PERKY! Or I just might release all my 'rage' LOL... Know what? I'm gonna try to make this chapter all angst. and stuff. Either way, I hope you enjoy it oh-so-very-much!!! Vegeta was here a little while ago but ran away screaming when he heard me say the words "Happy Time" As you all know, different words have different meanings for some!! Muahahahaha!!!! ::cough::   
On with the story......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YAY!!! Ok its SINDEL TIME!!!!! Muahahahah!!!!!" While she was too busy laughing she didn't noticed a certain Prince come to the door, look at the impending doom before his gaze and then run up the stairs as if Goku was chasing him screaming the words "HUG ME!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lalala Taco Bell....Product Placement with Taco Bell.....Doodie Doodie Dooo....." Bulma sang as she started up the video game... Outside she looked like any normal, happy, insane Great Scientist, but on the inside she was really confused.. About everything and about Vegeta... Not just with what happened tonight, but with everything in general..She had a 'loving,caring boyfriend' who she 'loved' dearly. But when she broke up with him, of course she felt bad, who wouldn't? But, also, there was a part of her that felt so free and so light.It was as if all the pain in the world had gone "Bye-Bye". She had been going through what she thought was depression: Always crying, sleeping in late, too many cappuchinos to name, letting Vegeta win those little agruments that they each thrived on winning, being nice to Vegeta, doing nice things for him, asking him out... Somehow the arrogant Psycho-Prince had really lifted her spirits. He had seen her weaken, but had not attempted to push her down even more. She had crumbled, and fallen, but somehow he caught her. She was ready to give up on the world, on hope, on love, but he stopped her. How could he have done all of that with out even thinking about it? Without even wanting to? How? He did this all just by being himself.. The Arrogant,Proud,Egotistic Prince.To him, failure was unacceptable. Defeat.Uncomprehendable. When she had thought living without a jerk was impossible, he changed her whole outlook but asking one question. "Why all that for a baka weakling?" OK maybe he never asked up front, but Bulma knew enough of him to know that, that was what he was thinking... And he was right.(A/N: Oh yeah I'm letting it all out...) Why? Why all this for someone that will hurt you the rest of your life? Why all the suffering for someone that didn't give a damn about you? For someone who would only use you to get what they wanted? Someone who would twist your words and make it seem like everything was your fault? Who would smile at your sadness? Who would frown at your happiness? Who would abandon you time and time again then act as if nothing? Who would lie right into your soul and then want you to comfort them and tell them that it would be ok?(A/N:Might get a little off topic..) Some one who knew how much you loved them and used it to their advantage? Someone who would take their anger out on you and expect you to still be all smiles? Someone who despised the fact that you had a mind of your own? Someone who wanted you to change your whole way of living just so they would be happy?? Why? Why so much suffering? Why so much pain? Why do the innocent ones always get damned?? That's what she wanted to know. But it was ok now. Because of Yamcha, she knew the meaning of entrapment. Knowing Vegeta had made her see a glimpse of freedom.(A/N: Happy Time now) Bulma pondered these ponderous questions while her girl,Sindel, was kicking some Sonya Blade butt.  
  
"Ha! You think THAT will get rid of The Queen of Outworld?! You FOOL!! Ha!!! Take that! No! Ok! Sonic Dizzy Attack!!!! Hahahah!!!" Bulma laughed happily when she saw the screen flash those beautiful words: FLAWLESS VICTORY.  
  
"Man, I rule! I rule so much that a word hasn't even been invented to describe my greatness! I know I'LL invent one!!!." 'If Goku and Vegeta can have their moments why can't I??' She thought while the next battle loaded.  
  
"No Problem! My next opponent is Jonny Cage. He is so pathetic. Almost as pathetic as Yamcha. Heh." As soon as that word had escaped her lips, memories and feelings started clouding her mind, bringing her back to those wasted years...... 'Kami, was I so blind? Yeah, I guess so. To think, to chose beteen love or hate, life or death. I would of chosen hate and death to make him happy. I would of happily walked through the gates of hell by his side for all etertiny if he asked me to. I would of put up with all his torture, with all his shit, if I thought he loved me. Love? As if. Maybe he did care about me, many moons ago. But people change and I know that now......If he wanted me dead, I would of glady bought the knife and given it to him gift wrapped. 'With Love, Bulma.' I would of written that on the card and showed him the exact spots to kill me. 'What? You want me to die a slow and painful death? OK. Just stab me here. Oh! You want a quick death? No prob. Just stab here. Oh Ok! So you just wanna stab me in the back? Alright here you go.Oh wait let me get my hair out of the way for you...' Fool. That's all I was. Well, that part of my life is over now, and now I'm gonna focus on the things that really matter.............'  
  
" Noooo!!!! I can't believe Sindel lost to Johnny Cage!! Damnit! That guy is so weak!!! I swear!!! A few Fireballs should of taken care of that loser!!!! Aww man... Umm What was I thinking about right now......ummm...Ow! Thinking Cramp! That's not right, now I'm gonna have to start from the bottom of the tower again...."  
  
Bulma filnched as she saw the Johnny Cage victory screen flash.  
  
"Aww man...... and I almost beat it too. ::sigh::"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By some Kami known force, The Woman had beat Vegeta to Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta reached the front door and heard some scary laughing coming from inside.'Oh no...what is she up to now?!' Vegeta slowly opened the door to find the woman sitting one the floor of the spacious living room with her legs crossed. It was obvious that she had tried to sleep in her clothes, because they were all wrinkled. But it seemed to him that she couldn't go to sleep and that she was so desparate to try anything that she started playing what these humans liked to call a "video game". She was laughing hysterically while an animated woman dressed in a purple leotard and cape with black knee high boots moved around shooting energy blasts at another woman wearing neon green.'That's just wrong....' He thought as he tried to make his way up the stairs trying to avoid the wrath of the psycho-onna.'Don't look back.She'll get you for sure.'  
  
It's still unknown why Vegeta didn't just fly up to his room instead of going through the front door. But, you must remember, people who are about to fall in love do just as many weird things as people who are in love......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta made it to his room safely. Well, if you can call living in the same house as HER safely, then, yeah sure why not? The tired prince had too much running through his mind to think of changing. He floated over his his bed and let his head rest on the feathered pillow, while he tried to erase all memories of tonight out of his mind. It would of worked if it wasn't for a certain Inner Voice that tried to help when it really wasn't necessary....  
  
*Rock-a-by Veggie, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will drop.....and some other stufff lalalalala.....and down will come Veggie cradle and......*  
  
'Grrr... Inner Kakarott!' Vegeta thought as he turned on one side and covered his head with another pillow.'Out of sight out of mind. Damnit! Why is that not true?!'  
  
*ALLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know I'm so great. Don't you think so Vegeta?*   
  
'No. Just an Illusion. Not real. Sleep. Sleep...'  
  
*Vegeta?*  
  
'Sleep. Sleep. Sleep........'  
  
*Yo!! Veggie!!!!!!!*   
  
'Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.......'  
  
*They cancelled Xena!!*  
  
'Nani?! No way! How dare they those stupid excecutives!!! They shall feel my wrath!!! They will-'  
  
*Hehehehehe!!! Ah that was too easy.....*  
  
'You tricked me!!!!'  
  
*It was the only way to get your attention.*  
  
'Hmph...Sleep Sleep...'  
  
*No! C'mon! Pay attention to me!!!!*  
  
'Grrr... What do you want baka?!'  
  
*Nah, nothin. Just wanted to know why, you know, you freaked on Bulma tonight. That's all.... *Oh! And can I borrow your 'I Love Lucy' movies?*  
  
'It is none of your concern on why I, as you put it, 'freaked'.  
  
*You know your hiding some inner feelings...but FINE!..*  
  
'Enough with the 'Inner' crap! I've have enough 'Inner feelings' dealing with you! Grrr!'   
  
*You're just mad cuz you couldn't get la-*  
  
'Damare! Enough with this nonsense and what do you want with my tapes?!'  
  
*Chill, V-man. Well, you haven't watched them in a while.....*  
  
'You're a voice in my head. All you have to do is search through my memories......' At this point Vegeta was so spaced out, that he didn't care if he was having a conversation with a voice in head. Even if it was Inner Kakarott.  
  
'Um yeah, I could do that but I can't.'  
  
'And why the hell not?'  
  
'Well, Vegeta. It would be rude of me to just pop into your room, read your mind, then just leave, now wouldn't it? Well, I guess you were the one that called me first so..'  
  
'What are talking about? What do you mean 'Pop into your room'? And I never called you Inner Bakarott!'  
  
'Umm what with this Inner talk? I was asleep and then I heard little pieces of you talking....First you said 'What do you want?' A voice said that they just wanted to know why you freaked about something and then I asked if I could borrow your tapes......'  
  
'Kakarott! Is it really you?!'  
  
'Uh Vegeta. I know you like to push yourself when you train, but maybe you're overdoing it just a bit. You won't be much help defeating the androids if you're not really all there, now are you? So what do you say, can I borrow the tapes?'  
  
'.....Er! Yes, I'll send the tapes tomorrow Kakarott...... Now stay outta my head!!!'  
  
'::sigh:: If you say so Vegeta.........Remember what I said about over doing it ok?'  
  
'Fine! Just go away!!!'  
  
'.....'  
  
'INNER KAKAROTT!!!!!'  
  
*Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
'You called Kakarott didn't you?'  
  
*Hee hee nnnoooooooo........ hehehe*  
  
'Grr...I'll get you Inner Kakarott......I'll get you good..... heh.'  
  
*::gulp:: Uh oh.*  
  
Vegeta smirked as he felt 'Inner Kakarott' slip away. He finally thought he would be able to get some sleep. But we all know how much luck Veggie has had with luck so, as usual something disrupted his princely slumber.He heard loud, skin tingling laughs and noises coming from....the living room. Vegeta was almost afriad to go tell off the woman for being so damn loud! The last time he went downstairs to tell her off, he found her fast asleep on the kitchen table, with self mutilation marks on her palms. What is she getting herself into now?!  
  
"Ugh. Stupid, scary, pretty, err... psychopathic woman.." Vegeta mumbled as he got up from his bed and headed for the stairs. On the way down he could hear her scream something about a "Queen of Outworld"   
  
'What the hell? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! What is this 'Outworld?' Hmmm I wonder if we ever conquered a planet called 'Outworld'.....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it! I was sooooo sure I was gonna get him this time!" Bulma was beyond mad, she was Vegeta! She threw the controller to the screen and it flashed off and on.  
  
"Grrr....One way or another I'll get you!!!! I'm the Queen Damn you!!!!!!". 'Heh. Me a queen how cool.Hehehehe. But a queen needs a king. And together they create a prince.. and the prince grows up and....Hey! Veggie's a prince!' Bulma giggled at the thought and began singing "One way or another.." while she danced aroung the living room..(A/N: Where she got all this giddyness? Heck! I'm the author and I don't even know LOL!)   
  
"One way or another, I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya , get ya, get ya....!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta arrived downstairs to find the woman making a pouty face and yelling about getting someone.She then threw a controller to the TV. A few seconds later she started giggling, singing and dancing around the room. She was dancing backwards so she didn't see him enter the room.......  
  
"One way! Or another I'm gonna get you! I'm get meet ya, meet ya, meet ya, meet ya! I willll drive past your houuusee and.....if the lights are out oooouuttt I'll seeee who's arounnnddd...." She danced around, doing a kind of moon walk/running man thing. Vegeta wanted to laugh at this new child like onna but restrined himself. He knew all to well what would happen if she found he was there.If it didn't before, all hell would break loose....Bulma still kept dancing and singing and after a while, she back right up to....Vegeta.  
  
"One way! Oof!!! What-?" She said turning around and the look on her face said it all! Man, it was funny! She turned a bright red and her eyebrows were so raised that it seemed as though they would come off her head!  
  
"Uhh..::cough:: Hi Vegeta." She said lowering her head and looking at the ground. Her voice very soft and almost inaudible. Vegeta couldn't help but smile(A/N: Yes SMILE!) at her behavior.(A/N: Good thing Bulma didn't notice!)  
  
"Woman."  
  
A few moments of silenced followed.Bulma kept looking at the ground, shuffling uneasily, and Vegeta kept looking at her in an amused way. But that was it. Oh! A cricket could be heard chirping outside....  
  
"So.... What's up? Geta?.."  
  
"Nothing Onna. Why must you make so much noise?!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for having fun Mr -I'm-too-great-to-even-show-some-silliness!!! And why did you run out on me at the club? And what was up with the whole 'Damn you..' thing?"   
  
Vegeta wasn't prepared for that so he had to think of something quick. It didn't have to make sense, as long as he said something.'Think! What can I say!'  
  
*Tell her that you missed 'Friends'!!!*  
  
'No! Anything but that!'  
  
*Do you have any better ideas?!*  
  
'Damn you Inner Kakarott!'  
  
"Ahem eto.....well....."  
  
"Well, what, Vegeta? Tell me!"  
  
"You made me miss 'Friends'."  
  
Of course Bulma didn't believe a word but, right now, she really didn't care. At least, they were talking. Talking is good.   
  
'Oh well, it'll do. For now........hehe..'Bulma thought while she and Vegeta started a little conversation. A small smirk started ot show on her lips. Vegeta noticed this and began to get nervous. The last time he saw the woman smirk like that, well....you know......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that it's for now! Hey have you all seen the newest episode? Man, you gotta give it to Gohan.. At least he tries.. I mean I'm all disapointed that he turns into this "scholar" thing. Well, at least Chi-Chi is happy but damn! She ruined a perfectly good warrior! :( Oh well, for now, he's cool... You go Gohan-sensei!!!!!!! (My story "The Way It Should Be" will eventually explain that last outburst. LOL!) OK I'm sorry it took me so long... It probably won't get better...but I won't give up :) Well Review!!!  
  
MiraisGirl87:HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta:What now?! No "Happy Time" right?  
  
MiraisGirl87:LOL No, Veggie.  
  
Vegeta:Good.  
  
MiraisGirl87:No, it's just that a reader was wondering if I was or am drinking or smoking anything while I write my stories..LOL Of course I'm not on anything silly!!! I'm just naturally crazy :)  
  
Vegeta: Liar!!!!!  
  
MiraisGirl87:What are you talking about?  
  
Vegeta::turns to readers:: She's lying about not doing anything!!! Actually she's riding the white pony!!!!!!! (New Guy)  
  
MiraisGirl87:Vegeta! I told you not to tell!!!  
  
Vegeta::smirks:: Hehe...  
  
MiraisGirl87: That's it!!!! HAPPY TIME!!!!  
  
Vegeta::turns white, eyebrow does twitchy thing:: AHHHHHH!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs away screaming::  
  
MiraisGirl87: Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I win!!!!! Ahhh. Complete Control.. Gotta Luv It! Oh and BTW I am NOT riding the white pony!! LOL!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Not A chapter but read anyways! Please?

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm gonna use this to answer some questions that I feel need answering...of if I'm just bored LOL!  
  
OK   
When I said "the spell" I meant that Bulma was finally over Yamcha cuz you know, he gave her the ring. It symbolized their togetherness, and it shattering meant that ya she was free from alll feelings from him there was no actual spell hehe......symbolizism people lol............  
  
I wasn't talking about the Great Saiyaman Saga I hated that one :( I'm talking about The Majin Buu Saga....You know, Gohan training trying to save the world as usual....You just gotta respect that cuz later on and in GT he is the scholar that Chi Chi always wanted him to be. I'm rather disappointed in that...He's such a dork!! Grr... He wears glasses and ::sigh:: I don't want to get into that .... LOL.. But I guess the only thing that makes me feel better is that Akira Toriyama didn't do GT it was done by someone else.... All I'm saying is that I think Gohan should of continued training..........OH well, a girl can only dream right?   
  
And I am still NOT on anything!!!!! LOL!!!!  
  
Oh! And another thing.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
11/5/02 10:30 pm  
Man! Do you all really think that the "cliffie" was that bad??? I dunno you guys.... I'm trying......I really am.. :*(   
  
Gothic Mamo-chan:  
Si te entedi....(I'm Mexican dude....LOL) bueno, gracias por ler my estoria.....estoy trabajando mucho para todos ustedes ay.....no se....que puedo aser para aser lo mejor???? dime por favor.......gomen nasia si no era lo mejor que podia ser.......ok pues voy a mi cama a llorar now .............  
  
Ahhh no not really.....seriously was it bad like "oh i guess its ok but she could of done something better" or bad like "what the hell she makes us wait forever and then she gives us this!!!!! grrrrr!" i know not everyone is gonna like my story.....um so why am i getting all sentimental about this???? The time i guess.....Well umm if that last part sucked im sorry but dont stop reading ok? this is the first story ive ever worked on for longer than one chapter and i just ... ::sigh::........ok ok I'll stop now......  
  
Goodnight everybody......... pray that my cliffies get better hehe.........  
Tengo sleepy........::yawn:: 


	11. Play With Me

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it! :(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
MiraisGirl87: *dances around the room happily*  
  
Vegeta: Woman, what are you doing?  
  
MiraisGirl87:*sees Vegeta and starts twirling him around* Veggie!!!! Oh I'm so happy!!! How are you?!!!  
  
*Vegeta pulls himself free from her grip*  
  
Vegeta: Alright! Who are you and what have you done to the psycho-onna?!  
  
MiraisGirl87:*stops spinning and smiles* It's me Veggie! I'm just in a really good mood.  
  
Vegeta: Why? You haven't gotten a review for this story in over three weeks...hehe   
  
MiraisGirl87: Well, did you read the last few reviews???? Hmmm???  
  
Vegeta: *scrolls through the last reviews received* What's so important about these reviews?  
  
MiraisGirl87:They are from HER!  
  
Vegeta: *raises eyebrow* Her? Do you mean that Lita woman that you are always babbling about?  
  
MiraisGirl87:*Hearts form in her now big and wide eyes. Little stars, hearts, and butterflies can be seen in the purple background* Ahhh.....Lita....*sighs happily* No not her, although THAT would be so amazing if she did!!!!! Can you imagine, Lita, MY HERO!!!! Reading my stories... that would be a dream come true......*sits on floor hugging herself, a big smile on her face*  
  
Vegeta: You're not right....  
  
MiraisGirl87:*Looks at Vegeta angrily.*  
  
Vegeta: Ok....so it wasn't her?  
  
MiraisGirl87: Nope, it wasn't Lita but it was someone just as important.  
  
Vegeta: Who?  
  
MiraisGirl87: SHIGASU!  
  
Vegeta: O.O  
  
MiraisGirl87: On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Play With Me  
  
"So, I made you miss 'Friends'?" Bulma asked in an amused way. 'Ah the things he does....too funny...' She thought as the evil look came back to her face. Vegeta noticed this and knew that whatever was to come was not going to be pretty.  
  
"Yes." 'Ok just act like you know what your doing and she will go away....'  
  
"Really, what episode was it supposed to be?" 'Actually I just want to see what are going to make up now....'  
  
"Eto... the one where..." Vegeta had no idea what he was talking about. Why should he? He had never even seen the previews to this baka show ..if it even existed!  
  
*The one where Ross thinks that they are on a break!*  
  
'Haven't you caused me enough trouble?!'  
  
*Um.... No! Hehehe....*  
  
"Ahem...it was the one where Ross thought that they were on a break." 'Kami, just let her believe this so I can go back to sleep!...'  
  
*I predict that you will not sleep tonight....*  
  
'Shut up Inner Kakarott!'  
  
"Oh really?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow trying not to break out laughing. At this point Vegeta was to tired to care, so as usual when Veggie doesn't get his beauty sleep ..he gets (even more) cranky and defensive.  
  
"Yes! What are you accusing me of lying, Woman?!"  
  
"No, it's just that they don't usually show 'Friends' on Saturday... How can you explain that, Vegeta?"  
  
"Well... ahh....uh...." 'Damn! I'm caught! Well, don't you have any ideas Inner Kakarott?!'  
  
* No. Besides you always yell at me so I'm not gonna help you out anymore... :P*  
  
'Grrr....' Vegeta tried to come up with an explanation for his lack of TV knowledge, but couldn't, so he just looked at Bulma with a blank stare.  
  
"Ahaha... You're too much Vegeta..." She said in between laughs. Vegeta could not understand as to why the onna was laughing.. and at him!  
  
"What's so funny?!"   
  
"You! Ah....you are a horrible liar! Did you know that?"  
  
Vegeta did not find this amusing, so he "Hmphed.", turned around and started making his way back to his room, hoping to get a few decent hours of sleep. Bulma, on the other hand, had different plans for our Prince.  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked so innocently that Vegeta knew that something bad was approaching...  
  
"Haven't you put me through enough hell?" He said still keeping his back to her.  
  
"Noo....hehe..." She walked up to him and started making little circles on his back with her finger.  
  
"Now, how did I know that you were going to say that? Hmm?" He turned to face her, smirking as usual. She smiled this ridiculously cheesy smile and continued making the little circles on his chest.  
  
"Maybe you just know me too well." She said, laughing a bit.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her. 'Onna you could not be more wrong.'  
  
"What do you want?" He said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...You can't sleep right?" Vegeta was not expecting this question and wondered what it had to do with...anything.  
  
"I would be able to sleep if it wasn't for some irritating Onna that stayed up all night, doing Kami-knows-what." He looked down at her to see if she had gotten upset, but to his surprise, she hadn't and was still smiling at him. 'Good, she knows I was joking with her. Maybe she knows me too well...Stupid Onna.' Bulma made a surprised face and started talking with an equally surprised voice.  
  
"Now, who would do such a thing? The nerve of some people!" She started shaking her head and making little 'Tsk' noises each time.  
  
"Yeah, the nerve." Bulma stopped the 'Tsking' and looked at Vegeta again.  
  
"So you can't sleep right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK so how would you like to stay up a-"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?"  
  
Bulma frowned and started walking back to the living room. Vegeta, unaware of what was going on, followed. When they reached the living room, Bulma threw a cushion at Vegeta, who blasted it and made thousands of feathers fly all over the room. Bulma smiled knowingly and sat down on the couch, picking up her controller.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that."  
  
"Then why did yo-"  
  
"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to stay up tonight and play video games with me." She turned her attention back to him, with a sad puppy look on her face.  
  
"You want me to stay up and play a game with you?"  
  
"Uh-huh... Please?"  
  
"NO." Vegeta started walking away. Bulma stood up on the couch and walked over to where he was, hugging him. Since she was a few inches taller than Vegeta, she rested her head on top of his.  
  
"Get off me, Woman."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty, pretty please? With creampuffs on top??" At hearing this, a wonderful thought came into Vegeta's head. Just when he thought the Woman was pushing him into the darkness of insanity, he found his light. Vegeta took off Bulma's hands and lightly pushed her back down. He turned around with the most evil smirk that Bulma had seen in a while. He then sat down next to her and picked up the spare controller, the smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"Sure, onna. I'll play your little game." Bulma had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'He's not supposed to think of evil things to do to me...I'm supposed to be the one with the evil thoughts!'  
  
"OK. What's with you?" Bulma looked at him closely. 'It LOOKS like him. What are you planning my little Prince?'  
  
Vegeta mentally congratulated himself for making the onna worry. Now it was her turn to 'freak out'.  
  
"Nothing is 'with' me onna. Now, are we going to play your little game or what?"  
  
"Oh, we're gonna play alright. Tell me, what's going on in that head of yours?"   
  
"Why should I tell you? You seem to have forgotten." With that, Vegeta pushed a button and the main menu came up on the screen. Bulma was distracted for a moment when she noticed that Vegeta knew what he was doing.  
  
"So you know what to do?"  
  
"You don't spend all your time living with a psychopath and not pick up a couple of things." Vegeta pushed another button and the character select came on. Vegeta 'looked' deep in thought as to who he should choose to kick the woman's butt.  
  
"You think that I'm a psychopath?" Vegeta has to laugh at her little comment. 'So easily distracted....heh...'  
  
"I think you're a lot of things, Onna." Bulma had a confused look on her face, which made Vegeta feel even more proud of himself.  
  
"Right... well, it seems that you know what you are doing. So I am gonna go upstairs and change. I'll be right back Oh-Evil-One."   
  
"You do that, onna." Vegeta didn't even bother to look in her direction. Bulma stood up and made her way to her room. As she walked upstairs, she kept thinking about what Vegeta said. 'You seem to have forgotten.' What was he talking about?  
  
'Let's see...what is he up to? I was asking him to play ..he said NO. Hmm what cou- That's it!!! If that's his great plan, he is going to have to do a lot better than that to get me!!!'   
  
Bulma reached the door to her room and stepped inside happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few moments had passed since the Woman had left, and Vegeta got tired of waiting and had started the game. He was halfway done on the tallest tower when Bulma came down the stairs in some light pink pajamas and her hair tied back. Bulma sat next to Vegeta, who could care less of his surroundings because it seemed like he was actually enjoying the game.   
  
"So, you're still not going to tell me?" She said in a very sweet voice. Vegeta smirked while pausing the game to look at her.  
  
"No." He turned away and started playing once more. Bulma wanted to smack him so hard, but decided that her other plan was better. She laughed and hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah... my little evil Pr-" She stopped abruptly, as a thought crossed her mind. Vegeta noticed and raised his eyebrow to the thinking onna. Bulma didn't say anything and just stared at Vegeta. Her brow, contorted in confusion.  
  
"What Woman?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be a King?" Vegeta fell anime style.  
  
"Why are you asking such a stupid question?" Bulma couldn't help but laugh. Here she was trying to plot something against him and she comes out with random thoughts... Too much time with Goku was probably the cause.  
  
"It's just that... It just hit me. Your father, the King, is gone. And you, the heir, should now be King. So, why do you keep referring to yourself as 'The Saiyan Prince'?" Vegeta stared at Bulma as if she was crazier than she already was.   
  
"You just get stranger and stranger every time we talk.." He said under his breath. "Onna, before my planet was destroyed, my father was still King..."  
  
"Duh..."  
  
"Will you just listen?"  
  
"Fine. You don't have to get all 'antsy' about it." Vegeta had never heard her that word before. It sounded so odd. What did it mean?   
  
"Antsy?"  
  
"Yes, antsy.. Forget it. What were you saying?"  
  
"My father was still King and I was the Prince. The planet was destroyed before I was inaugurated as the King. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Vegeta watched as realization hit Bulma's face. Sometimes he worried about her sanity. He had heard that scientists were not really 'all there'. He was starting to believe it true, in the woman's case......  
  
"Oh.... But, by all accounts....You should be yelling 'Onna! I'm the Saiyan King Grr!! I want food!!! Grr!!!' Bulma had a scowl on just like Vegeta's and was talking in her 'macho voice'.  
  
"Ha. Very amusing, onna." Vegeta shook his head and turned his attention back to the game.  
  
"I thought you would like that. Now, as I was saying, what did you mean by 'You seem to have forgotten.' hmm??" Bulma inched closed to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Aw... come on tell me..." Vegeta thought that he finally had her right where he wanted her....(A/N: Was he wrong!)  
  
"No. Now either stop whining and play, or stop whining and let me go to sleep. Either way, stop whining!"  
  
Bulma removed her head from his shoulder and in her most sophisticated voice said:  
  
"I do not whine, Vegeta." She stuck her nose high in the air to look like those people that are, well, just stuck up.  
  
"And as for your little plan..." She said in her normal tone. "...I've figured it out!" Vegeta, once again, stopped the game and gave her his full attention.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma said proudly. Vegeta tilted his head in her direction, signaling for her to continue.  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"You remembered about our deal, didn't you?" Disappointment crossed his features for a split second, before returning to normal.  
  
"I might have."  
  
"And you thought that I had forgotten. So were going to keep me up most of the night and then tell me. I would remember that I have to cook this enormous feast for you and get discouraged. Then you would come in and say something stupid like 'You see, Onna. I told you that you couldn't do it!! Muahahahaha!' Am I right, or am I right?" Vegeta had his plan figured out. 'Damn that woman!' Vegeta turned his attention back to the TV and completely ignored Bulma.  
  
"I was right!!" She said while jumping up on the couch happily, a big smile etched on her face.   
  
"Hmph." Vegeta wanted his plan to work so much. 'Baka onna with her figuring things out. Well, I'm out of ideas. Oh the horror, I'm losing my edge.... Maybe the woman really is pushing me into the darkness of insanity....' His thoughts trailed off as he looked at the very-happy Bulma staring into space, most likely thinking of other ways to call herself a genius.... 'You're an odd one, Onna. I'll give you that.' Almost as if she heard his last comment, Bulma turned to him and smiled. Not an evil I'm-gonna-do-something-very-very-bad to you smile, but a regular smile.   
  
"Aww don't be mad at me..." Bulma was back to her spot on his shoulder, looking up at him with those sickening puppy eyes. "That was a very good plan, my evil one..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, you made it too easy to figure out. Give me some credit. After all, I AM the greatest scientist in the world!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled her last remark and forgot what ever anger he had and decided to let it go... well, just for tonight.  
  
"Greatest scientist doesn't mean greatest use of common sense." He removed his right hand from the controller and flicked her on the nose. Bulma wrinkled it up and then flicked his back with her own hand.  
  
"Haha. You can be such a dork Veggie. So are you ready for me to destroy you??" Bulma bent down, picked up her controller that had fallen to the floor and pushed the start button, causing Vegeta's winning streak to end; unsaved.   
  
"You could of at least given me a warning, I was almost done with this idiotic game." Vegeta said, pretending to be annoyed, but for some odd reason, he wasn't. He was actually starting to find amusement in the Woman's company. 'Damn insomnia.'  
  
"The point was to play together, remember? It wasn't to let you have all the fun and leave me out in the cold." Bulma said as the Main Menu popped up again.  
  
"You could of fooled me." Vegeta leaned back in the couch and pressed the VS. button. Bulma followed suit and chose her favorite character, Sindel, while Vegeta looked over the entire list of characters carefully.  
  
"Vegeta, it doesn't matter who you choose, you're still going to feel my wrath hehe...." Vegeta 'Hmphed' and then made his selection, leaving Bulma in shock.  
  
"Well, we'll see now won't we?" He said confidently and then pushed the start button and waited for the fight to load.  
  
"I can't believe you chose him!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOL I know this wasn't good or long for that matter, but it's OK. This time it's not going to take forever for me to update. Maybe, if we're all lucky, I'll have something up within a week or so. I really am sorry if I've been making you guys wait. I also apologize for my writers block. Now on to the part we all love!!  
  
To all those people that reviewed and made me feel better after I was freaking out about my writing abilities:   
THANK YOU so very, very, very, very much!!!! You guys rock!!! I felt so happy reading those nice things that all of you said to me:) Really, thank you from the bottom of my psycho-heart :D I know the proper thing to do is to go down the line and thank each of you personally, but if I do, I might never get this chapter updated! Proper thanks will be given in due time ;)  
  
Gothic Mamo-chan: LOL! My faithful reader of doom!!! Thank you for reading all of my other stories and trying to kick me back into writing shape. So when ever I need some motivation, I'll think of you! You are always there to get me back into 'My Zone' LOL!   
  
Asia: Hey!!! When are YOU gonna update huh? LOL! Thank you also for sending me that very nice email and I am so very glad that you like my story. Much Love!!!!  
  
Ssjgoddesschico: LOOK!!! I updated!! Thanks to you! LOL! Thanks for having me on your favorite list!! I'm honored :D Hope you liked this chapter! 3  
  
One of the last, but very not least....  
  
Shigasu: Ahhhh!!!!!! One of my favorite authors read my story and liked it!!!! YAY!!!! You do not know how much it means to me that YOU liked my story. Ahhh!!! You are so wonderful and your stories reak of awesomeness!!! So ARIGATO!!!!! I hope that I don't dissapoint you (or any of my other readers). So once again Thank You so much for reading my story :D  
  
Last, but SO NOT least...  
  
Android18: Where are you? Do you still luv me and my little story? I hope you do! Cuz we still luv you. LOL. You might not even be reading this anymore, but it's worth a shot right? Well, I just wanna say thank you for reading as well. You were there to always give me positive feed back and I am truly grateful. I hope that you are still reading, and if not... well I just hope that you update 'Possession' soon! LOL! I know that we are ALL dying to know what happens!!!!  
  
To anyone that has ever reviewed: THANK YOU!!   
  
You know what? I am in such a good mood that you all get special gifts!!! *Hands boxes to people* Now, in those boxes is a doll of Vegeta with real life-like action phrases!!!!  
  
*Holds up a doll of Vegeta and pushes a button on his back*  
  
Vegeta Doll: Great Galaxy! If I know my anatomy, we're heading down the southern exit!  
  
*Pushes button again*  
  
Vegeta Doll: Kakarott, you fool!! Onna, gimme food!! Grrr!! Woman, fix the Gravity Room!! Must become the legendary!! Holy Cosmos! That's one whopper of a lizard!!  
  
Everyone: Yay!  
  
Vegeta: That in no way sounds like me!!!  
  
MiraisGirl87: Goodnight everybody!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok next chapter: Bulma Vs. Vegeta!! Who will prevail???  
  
Review!!!!! ;) 


	12. Round One

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother. LOL!  
  
A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! What's up? I told you it wasn't going to take me   
that long to update!! Yay! I finally kept my word!! I'm so proud! So,   
how are all of you enjoying your little Veggie Dolls Hmmm????   
  
You know, I haven't gotten one THANK YOU at all. Of course I got lots   
of wonderful, sweet reviews, but no one said "Thank YOU!! I love my   
little Veggie Doll of Doom!!!" LOL! But, it's ok :D   
  
Gothic Mamo-Chan: LOL! Your mom says that? That sounds just like   
my aunt! Ex: "Pinche wuerca, que chingados tienes?" LOL. Even when   
she's happy beyond all reason she cusses. Heh heh.   
  
Videl-14: THANK YOU! I'm so glad that you like my little skits! *Hugs   
Videl-14* Oh! I read your little suggestion. Don't worry, I'll make you   
proud in one of the chapters to come. ;)   
  
Ryouka-Chan: *Big smile* THANK YOU!!!!!!   
  
Oh, BTW, I have 50 reviews!!!! 50!!! I never thought that I would have   
50 reviews on my crappy little story. So I just wanna say THANK YOU   
to each and everyone of you. Another thing, I wanna say Thank You to   
those 5-ish people that have me on their favorite's list. I really am   
honored. A special thanks goes out to DeathStorm for reading my story 'Aurel'.Much Luv!!! Well, all of you are probably sick and tired of my   
ramblings. Sorry this was so long. LOL. On with the story!  
___________________________________________  
Round One  
  
"I can't believe that you chose him!" Bulma said in shock at witnessing   
Vegeta's choice player.  
  
"It doesn't take someone great to beat YOU, Onna." Vegeta said   
smugly, enjoying the woman's reaction.  
  
"Oh please..."  
  
"..Spare you the misery of losing? Sure why not Heh." Vegeta laughed   
as Bulma gave him her version of the Death-Glare. Bulma turned away   
from him and concentrated on the starting game. It was Bulma against   
Vegeta, the way it always was, the way it should be. On one corner   
was Bulma's favorite and best character ever, Sindel. On the other   
corner was Bulma's long-time character rival Johnny Cage. Ugh. It was   
almost as if Vegeta knew how much she hated him and chose him on   
purpose. He must of seen her lose to that monkey..er..loser.   
  
The two characters got into their fighting positions, waiting for their   
masters' orders. Bulma watched as the 'Fight!' sign came onto the   
screen and then let Sindel loose.   
  
Sindel easily jumped over the energy blast that Johnny Cage fired at her only to land into a trap. As soon as she landed he let out a system of combo moves that would of finished her if it wasn't for Bulma's quick evasive movement.   
  
"Ha! It's gonna take a lot more than cheap tricks to finish me, Vegeta."   
Bulma said as Sindel back flipped over Cage's head, causing him to   
turn and leave a big opening for her jump kick.  
  
"It's called skill, Woman, not tricks." Vegeta moved Cage to the other   
side of Sindel and let out another Brutality. This time Sindel was only   
lucky enough to escape with almost nothing left of her life. Anything   
could end her now.  
  
"No fair!" Bulma pouted while Sindel ducked the last of Cage's moves.   
Vegeta glanced over at her pouting form and couldn't help but smile.   
  
'What is it about her? She's changing me. If this was a few years ago I   
would of blasted her into the next dimension.'  
  
*Would you?*  
  
'Inner Kakarott?'  
  
*The one and only!*  
  
'I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore, Baka.'  
  
*I'll pretend like I didn't hear that. Any who...I decided to forgive you,   
because it's really scary being in your head all alone. Do you know that   
you have very disturbing memories? Even for me!! Especially one  
where Nappa is-*  
  
'I get the point! I don't need any reminders of that hideous incident!'  
  
*Sorry.*  
  
While Vegeta was conversing with his Inner Kakarott, Bulma had found   
a way to lower Cage's life energy. She had taken to the air and was   
flying around his head shooting energy blasts at him. Of course they   
weren't much by themselves, but since she was throwing one after the   
other, they were proving to be very helpful. Also the fact that Vegeta   
had stopped his aggressive attacks wasn't hurting either. He was   
working on his defense. Or so it seemed.  
  
'He's just mocking me. He's letting me win, because he has all of his   
energy left. Well, he's in for a rude awakening!' Bulma decided that   
she should get as many free hits in as possible while Vegeta just sat   
there.  
  
*So would you have really blasted her into the next dimension?*  
  
'Yes. The Saiyan Prince does not stand for insolence!'  
  
*You like her don't you?*  
  
'Ah....no.' Vegeta had his little scowl back on, causing Bulma to think   
that he was going to counter her attack and get the win. Fortunately for   
her, he didn't. He just let her take all the shots she wanted.  
  
*You're falling!!!!!*  
  
'Baka, I am not! I am sitting down!!!' If it would have been possible,   
Inner Kakarott would have face planted.  
  
*No! You know what? Forget it. You'll understand in due time Veggie.*   
Vegeta sensed Inner Kakarott disappear back into the depths of his   
mind and when he returned to reality, he found the Woman's character   
taking full advantage of his idle one.  
  
"Woman, what in Kami's name do you think that you are doing?!"   
Vegeta pushed all the buttons at once, causing Cage to go into turbo   
mode.   
  
"I'm kicking your butt!!!" Sindel fired her last shot and landed next to   
Cage, planning to finish him off. Before she could touch him, Cage   
flew over Sindel and landed a single punch on her back. Since she   
had very little life left, a voice from the gamed screamed the words that   
Bulma wanted to hear for her character.  
  
Bulma tried desperately to get Sindel back in the game, but to no avail.   
Sindel was dazed and confused, her body was swaying as if she were   
to faint, nothing could save her now.   
  
"FINISH HER!!!"  
  
Vegeta rapidly pressed a twenty-button combo and unleashed his   
ultimate fatality. Cage took out a gun and fired at Sindel. A hook came   
out and attached itself to Sindel's chest. It then shocked and killed   
Sindle. She fell limp to the ground, lifeless. (A/N Well, as lifeless as   
you can get for a video game character. LOL!)  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!!!!" Bulma fell back into the sofa covering her face at   
the horror. How could she have lost? And to Vegeta? Things could not   
get any worse.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" His deep, masculine voice echoed throughout the   
entire compound. Vegeta had not had a true laugh for the longest time.   
He thought that he had forgotten how to laugh. Well, tonight it seemed   
that Vegeta had been laughing his entire life, the way he was going.  
  
"You just wait Vegeta!!! I'll get you in round two!!!" Bulma screamed to   
the smirking Prince. She punched him in the shoulder, only to hurt her   
hand in the process. This caused Vegeta to laugh even louder than   
before.  
  
"Oww! That's not funny, you jerk!" Bulma aided her injured hand, while   
scooting away from him. She also turned her head away from him. He   
looked at her with a raised eyebrow and noticed that she was pouting.  
  
'Well, she does cute when she does that. Immature, but still cute.'  
  
*AHA!!!!*  
  
'Yes, I admit it, she looks cute. You're the only one that knows and will   
ever know so why try to hide it? It will be about damn time if you stop   
pestering me. Heh.' The image of Inner Kakarott's faced frowned in   
Vegeta's head.  
  
*Just when I think you're making progress. Stupid Veggie!!!* Inner   
Kakarott stuck his tongue out and walked to a door in Vegeta's mind,   
making a dramatic exit.  
  
In the next room, Inner Kakarott sat down on a comfy looking, king-size   
bed with fuzzy, purple sheets. On the 'wall' was a digitally altered   
picture of Vegeta and Goku hanging out. The words 'Best Friends'   
hung over the picture in sparkly letters. Inner Kakarott lay down on the   
bed, stuck his tongue out once more, mouthed the words 'Bad Veggie',   
and then dropped 'dead' on his bed.   
  
A calm mist encircled the sight then disappeared, leaving only the   
darkness that was Vegeta's subconscious.  
  
'That scared me to the very depths of my soul." Vegeta shuddered at   
the thought of Inner Kakarott living in his head. It was a miracle as to   
why he hadn't gone insane yet-  
  
"So you do have a soul?" Bulma asked while waiting for round two to   
load.  
  
"What did you say?!" Was it just him or did the woman answer to   
something that he said in his head? Vegeta worriedly looked at Bulma   
who had no idea why Vegeta was looking rather pale.  
  
"I asked if you had a soul." Bulma still didn't understand the   
importance of the conversation and stated matter-of-factly:  
  
"You mumbled something about your soul and I just wanted to confirm   
that you DO have a soul...."  
  
"You HEARD me mumble something?" Bulma was getting very   
exasperated with Vegeta's pointless questions and started thinking of a   
way to create a Saiyan ReMute Control.  
  
"Yes! Now stop bothering me!" Bulma hit Vegeta over the head with a   
cushion. Vegeta let that one pass. He was just too relived that the   
woman heard his voice and not his mind. 'For a minute there, I thought   
-No! I must not even THINK of THAT!'  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Well, there you go! Chapter 11!!! Yay! (I know on the thing it says   
chapter 12, but remember chapter 10 wasn't really a chapter. It was   
just me complaining that I was worthless. LOL) Ok I know it's too short   
for your liking, but I wanted to keep my word, and you know what??   
The shorter the chapters, the more I update! I know lousy philosophy,   
but work with me people OK? LOL. Once again, I want to thank each   
and everyone of you that have read, reviewed and stuck with my story.   
Heh. Look at me go on as if I was saying my farewells. I wanna thank   
you all once again. I have never made a story pass one chapter, and   
look at me have multiple stories with multiple chapters. It's a dream   
come true. Alright enough with this mush! Stay tuned because, I think I   
know where I'm going with my story! Oh happy day!! Is this the end to   
the writers block? Tune in next time on... My Little Veggie Story!!!!!  
  
*Ending theme song begins while the credits start rolling by*  
  
Writer: MiraisGirl87  
Producer: MiraisGirl87  
Executive Producer: MiraisGirl87  
Co-Executive Producer: Guess who????  
  
Best Leprechaun: Japetto the Leprechaun  
  
Best Reviewer: *Theme song turns into a drum roll* And the winner   
is..... ALL OF YOU!!! hehe. Thought I was gonna play favorites??Nope. I love all of you equally :D  
  
Alright I know this skit was kinda blah but, I have an annoying monkey   
bothering me right now. LOL. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter.   
  
BYE!!!!!!! 


	13. Round Two Fight!

A/N :Heh heh. ::ducks as objects are being thrown at her:: Let me just say that I haven't updated because I haven't had time. Not that I have 'The Block' anymore. Hehe... On with the story!  
  
______________________________  
Round Two. Fight!  
  
'Stupid baka Earth system!!!! Grrr..' Vegeta sat on the couch rather bored, twiddling his thumbs around, and around, and around, and- you get the idea.  
  
Round two had not loaded as easily or as quickly as round one. Bulma had pushed a button on her controller and now the blasted thing had frozen. Cursed, slow human inventions!!! But, according to Bulma, the game had not frozen, but rather, in her words, 'was just taking a while'. Hmph. Well, maybe she was right, the indicator would move a bit every few minutes. Either way this was ridiculous! They had been waiting for twenty minutes, and the indicator was not even half full!!!  
  
"Arg! Why did I even agree to this horrid waste of time!" Now I know what you are thinking. Vegeta is grouchier than usual right? Well, let's think for a moment, he went to a horrible nightclub where a traumatizing memory was brought back into his mind, he made out with the woman... heh. Well, maybe that one wasn't as bad, heh. He had returned home to find the woman playing video games, tried to ignore it, but by some Kami-known reason, had ended up playing with her, and had not slept one minute during all of this!!!!! I would be grouchier too.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, really didn't mind that it was 'just taking a while'. She was too caught up in her thoughts to be as agitated as Vegeta. This one was definitely an original. During the past twenty minutes she had been studying Vegeta and what she found out was very interesting. Well, to her, anyways.  
  
Just as she thought, he wasn't as 'evil' as everyone else thought he was. He was just an intense, dedicated person. If he wanted something, he would do anything and everything to obtain it. Who wouldn't? As for the whole 'killing countless people and destroying numerous planets' thing, she understood that it was his job. No, not his job, his only means of survival. He was a slave, and as such he had to do it. No questions asked.  
  
She watched him during those twenty minutes. She watched him send death glares at the television, assuming that it would load in a mere moment. She watched him look around the room in complete boredom. She watched him twiddle his thumbs around, and around, and we all get the idea. She watched him rest his chin on his perfectly soft hand, deep in thought. She just watched him, and all his glory.  
  
'Heh hehhh' Bulma's mind had been turned to mush by her little 'observations'. She couldn't even think of some sassy comment to make to herself about him. She just sat there and let herself do something that she hadn't done since she was a girl, day dream.  
  
Oh Kami-blessed night! The stupid game had finally finished loading! Vegeta wanted to jump up and do his happy dance right there and then! He was about to when he remembered that he was not alone. 'I am getting WAY to comfortable around her!' He regained his inner composure and waved his hand in front of Bulma's delusional face.  
  
"Onna!!!" Bulma snapped out her happy land to find Vegeta's hand waving frantically in front of her.  
  
"Ah! Vegeta! What are you doing?" She brushed his hand away from her and looked him in the face. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went back to his side of the couch. Crazy onna.  
  
"Just to let you know, woman. Your wretched game has finished loading." Bulma looked at the screen and was happy to see that the game had, indeed, finished loading. Both characters were standing in their fighting stances awaiting commands. But what was this? Vegeta's voice was raspier than before. Hmm those twenty minutes being silent must of taken there toll on his voice. It would of sounded sexy if it wasn't for the slight indication of flem in his throat. Heh.. eww. 'Oh yeah that's an attractive thought. Ugh.' Bulma mentally slapped herself for that tid bit of information.  
  
"Vegeta, your voice is kinda ehhh... Do you want something to drink?" Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it up and cleared his throat.  
  
"I guess. But hurry up woman. We don't want this ancient thing getting frozen again." He said pointing to the screen. Sindel and Cage were sitting on the ground playing cards. The two characters were tiring of the delay, so they decided to have some action of their own.  
  
~*~  
*Hehehehe..... got any sevens?? Hmmm???* Cage asked hopefully, his eyes sparkly with excitement. Sindel looked at him and then at her deck with a very mischievous smile in her face.   
  
*Go fish.* She started laughing evilly while Cage started wailing on the floor, pulling his hair out.  
  
*Waaa!!!!!*  
  
*Ahahahah!!! Ha! How dare you try to beat the Queen of Outworld!!! Muahahaha-cough! Cough!*  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Vegeta fell anime style.  
  
Bulma grabbed the side of the couch to aid her in standing up. Vegeta had gone back to his previous position.  
  
"Ahem... Well that was odd... Do you they are trying to tell us something?" Bulma asked while staring at the screen in wonder. Vegeta looked at the television and then at her, the same confusion written on his face.  
  
"You think? Go. Get the drinks before they start yelling at us for not starting this baka round." Bulma exited the living and made her way into the kitchen. Vegeta turned back to the television screen to find the characters playing rock, paper, scissors. 'That damn woman better come back with those drinks. And NOW!'   
  
"Hurry up woman!" Vegeta could feel his left eyebrow begin to twitch.  
  
Oh Kami.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK what's in the fridge?" Bulma asked herself while opening the huge steel door of the refrigerator. 'Let's see there is, apple cider (no thanks), milk (sorry I don't want cookies), carbonated beverages (then I won't be able to sleep). Hmm what else is there? Aha!'  
  
Bulma noticed a container with bright red liquid. 'This should do it.' She picked up the container labeled 'Hawaiian Punch' and proceeded to pour it in two glasses.  
  
*You're going to give him Hawaiian Punch?! Do you know how hard that it to wash out of your carpet?!*  
  
Bulma's head shot up to the voice that she was hearing in her head. If it was who she thought she was, she was in for it now.  
  
'Inner Chi Chi?'  
  
*Who else?*  
  
One of Bulma's eyebrows began to twitch at this sudden development. She downed a whole glass of Hawaiian Punch and then filled her glass to the very top, awaiting the headache that was to come.  
  
'So, what's up?'  
  
*Don't 'What's up?' me, missy! Now what in the name of Kami are you thinking?!*  
  
'Well, you of all 'people' should know that!' Inner Chi Chi kicked at the side of Bulma's brain.  
  
'Oww!'  
  
*Now don't start your sass with me! You know that if you give him that punch, it will get spilled. Yes, indeed and it will leave a HORRIBLE red stain on your perfectly white carpet, FOREVER! Doesn't that bother you? You will waste so much precious time trying to clean, and it will never go away! It will stay as a reminder of Saiyan clumsiness! Do you really want that? Do you really want to go through life with a red stain in your carpet?*  
  
During her beautiful speech, Bulma had chugged the entire carton of Hawaiian Punch.  
  
'Wow. That was amazing Chi, but why are you so worried? If the punch gets spilled, I'll have one of my robots come and clean it up.'  
  
*Your robots aren't always going to be around to clean up your Saiyan accidents! Oh that's right you don't know the horrors of living with TWO Saiyans and cleaning after them with NO help, what so ever!!! Grr... Ow.. now my head hurts!!!*  
  
'Just calm down and let the punch take it effects on you.'  
  
*Oh, so you're just gonna shut me up like tha- Hey is that Hawaiian punch? Hmm I feel good now... Heeeeeee......*  
  
'There ya go Chi Chi. I hope you feel better. Now if you'll excuse me-'  
  
*No wait!*  
  
'What now?'  
  
*So, you and Vegeta Hmmm????? Interesting.*  
  
"It's not like that!! I don't like him that way!'  
  
*Uh huh. And that 'little' smooch at the club meant nothing right?*  
  
'....'  
  
*I thought so. Well, go have fun with your Prince. He he.*  
  
'He is not-' Before Bulma could finish, she felt Inner Chi Chi slip away back into the depths of her mind. Happy and drunk on punch. She shook her head at the sudden occurrences and made her way back to Vegeta. Surly he was having more fun than her, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Horror of unspeakable horrors. Now they were doing the tango!!! Could this get any worse! No wait! He did not want to know. And where was that blasted woman!  
  
"Woman!!!!" Vegeta's eyebrow was going turbo mode now, and he was sure that he heard them talking to him! Argg!!!!  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, I'm right here. They can't be that scary." Bulma walked behind him and gave him his drink. He finished it in one shot. 'Well that's the end of that.' She thought while sitting back in her spot. Vegeta felt oddly relieved and turned his head to Bulma, only to stare at her with confusion. There was a red drop of liquid sitting on her lip. It was so bright. It looked like blood. Hmm how he would like to taste that. He had to make sure.  
  
"Woman, what's that on your lip?' Bulma looked down cross-eyed at her lips, then licked off the punch.   
  
"Oh, it's just some punch Vegeta." Vegeta glanced at his glass and noticed that there were some red drops in there as well.  
  
"This 'punch' was rather good, and pain free." Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed her controller off the floor.  
  
"Let's get this over with."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Cage took his arm off of Sindel's waist and the two got back to their fighting stances.  
  
Sindel launched a full out combo assault on Cage. Cage could only block, but that really didn't help. Sindel back flipped and hit him right on the head. Cage fell, but immediately jumped back up. Cage grabbed Sindel and threw her to the other side of the screen. Sindel teleported to where cage was then tossed him around with her long, white hair. She fired some fire balls at him, then launched a ear shattering scream that left only a bit of Cage's life supply.  
  
"Ha! Take that Vegeta!!" Bulma said boastfully, while Vegeta remained exceptionally calm.  
  
"You haven't won, yet onna." He pushed his twenty button combo, and soon, their life supplies were tied.  
  
"Grr..."  
  
"Haha." Just when Vegeta was really going to do his happy dance, Sindel landed three more punches on Cage, leaving him a dazed and confused mess.  
  
"FINISH HIM!!!" The system yelled loud and clear, while the letters appeared on the screen, dripping with blood.  
  
"What the?! No! This can't be!" Vegeta said as the shock registered in his head. Bulma laughed evilly as Sindel pulled of her famous fatality. Sindel wrapped her hair around Cage, and then spun him so much that his skin was ripped from his very skeleton. The only thing left was a blood-soaked Sindel and a few bloody bones in the background.  
  
"I told you I would get you in round two!!!! I told you!!!" Bulma was so excited that she started jumping up and down on the couch, much to the annoyance of Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, stop that infernal jumping! Besides, I LET you win heh." He said, trying to regain some of his dignity.   
  
"Nuh uh!!! You lost because you suuuckkk!!" Bulma happily sung while the next and final round was loading.  
  
"Veggie sucks! He really, really, sucks! Veggie succckkkksss!!!"  
  
"This was a stupid game!!! And I refuse to play anymore of this baka human entertainment!" Vegeta grabbed the remote control and pointed it towards the screen, showing that he was going to turn it off.   
  
"Don't you dare!!!" Bulma screamed while diving for the remote in Vegeta's hand. Vegeta dodged her 'attack', but then Bulma pulled him by the neck and the two fell to the ground, wrestling for remote rights. All of a sudden, Vegeta rolled on top of Bulma who, in turn, had rolled over the control.   
  
Many different channels flashed through the screen, then it stopped. Bulma's face turned a bright red, and Vegeta's eyes almost popped out.  
  
On the screen were two people in some very... uh ... compromising positions. And oh look! Another girl was about to join in on the fun...  
  
"It burns!!!!" Bulma desperately reached for the control under her, with her eyes closed. Vegeta could only stare in shock. Bulma grabbed the control and frantically pressed the buttons, trying to rid her pure mind of such scenes. After much button pressing, the channels landed on some cartoons. Some wholesome, clean cartoons. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to find that she was still under Vegeta, who had no expression in his face at all. Was that an eyebrow twitch that she just saw?  
  
"Umm, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked down and after a few seconds, horror ran all the way through his face. The both jumped up and only stared at each other. Their faces had gone the brightest color of red ever imagined. Then after a while, the two slowly laughed nervously, then it erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I have no idea how that channel got there in the first place!!!" Bulma said in between hyena-like laughs.  
  
"I bet your baka ex-thing had some part in this!" Vegeta was starting to feel a slight pain in his stomach.  
  
"Bastard!" Silence. Then more laughs.  
  
"Well, woman?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow to her, signaling to stop laughing. She did.   
  
"Well what, Vegeta?"   
  
"What ELSE do you have in mind for us to do? Hmmm???" Vegeta asked coyly. Bulma's cheeks flushed pink for a moment before she cleared her throat and regained her composure.  
  
"Heh... well after THAT little incident, I am out of ideas. I am going to sleep, Vegeta. Heh heh..."   
  
"Very well. I shall go to sleep as well." Bulma and Vegeta started making there way to the stairs. They were half way up when Bulma stopped one step above Vegeta, and turned to him. A small smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Vegeta... if I have a nightmare of you know... Can I come sleep with you????" She had that ridiculously cheesy smile back on her face. Vegeta could tell that she was obviously playing, but he was going to get some sleep, so he could care less. He 'hmphed' then smiled back at her, while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sure, onna." Bulma turned around and the two made there way back up the stairs. Bulma's giggles could be heard every so often.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK well this is my room." Bulma said as she stopped in front of her door. Vegeta nodded, then stared to make his way to his room, which was a few more doors down the hall.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?" He turned around to find that she was right behind him. He only raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"I had fun on our little 'Bulma-Veggie Bondy Time'." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Since when did this little 'outing' have THAT name?" Bulma just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I dunno, since right now, I guess."   
  
"You are a unique one, I'll give you that. This was definitely an... experience." He said earning another smile from Bulma. Was it him or did she suddenly become two inches taller? A sudden peck on his lips answered that question.  
  
"I'm glad you had fun, too. Good night, Vegeta."   
  
"Good night, onna" He turned around and walked over to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Bulma was lying down on her bed, but couldn't stop her self from giggling.Unfortunately for her, Vegeta could hear every single giggle.  
  
"Woman! Go to sleep!" He screamed from his room.  
  
"OK!" She screamed back and closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face.  
  
*Well, some one sure had fun tonight!*  
  
'Yes, I did, Inner Chi Chi. Yes, I did. Hehe.. Good night!'  
  
*Good night, Bulma*  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'It's about time that she listens to me heh!' Vegeta nuzzled against his comfortable pillows.  
  
*Alright, Vegeta! Score! Heheheheh!!!*  
  
'If you say so Inner Kakarott. If you say so. Good night.'  
  
*OK Good night.*  
  
That night, Bulma and Vegeta had the best sleep that they ever had.  
____________________________________  
  
Heeeeee..... Well I hope that all of you enjoyed that chapter!! Cuz I really enjoyed writing it. See ya soon!!! BYE!!!!!  
Luv Ya!!!!  
Review!!! (I'll luv you even more if you do!!!!!) LOL!!!! 


	14. Reality

Disclaimer: OK OK. You know that I don't own DBZ. I'm just a crazed fan, that's all. And I also don't own Aladdin. I wish I did! But, sadly, I don't. :(  
  
A/N: Heh heh... There will be plenty of time for yelling and throwing objects at me AFTER the story!!!! Heh. :)  
  
___________________________  
  
My Little Veggie Story   
  
Ch. 14  
  
The morning sunshine passed by Bulma's numerous scattered shoes, and on to her desk where it danced behind a flower vase and illuminated the entire room with its spectra. Slowly, but surely, it made its way to the plush queen size silk bed, occupied by the worlds greatest scientist.  
  
A small moan escaped her lips as she breathed in the cool breeze. She sat up quiety, while letting her legs fall over to the side where they could strech and prepare for the day ahead. Standing up, she wrapped her robe losly aroung her figure and moved towards the two Frech doors separating her from nature. She opened them all the way and just listened to the morning music.  
  
It was so peaceful that it was almost impossible to think that this was a Capsule Corp. morning.   
  
'Heh. It's almost TOO peaceful. Kinda like a cliche 'calm before the storm' thing...' Realizing that she might of had a wee bit too much punch the night before, she shook off her thoughts as silly after-punch effects. Hey speaking of the night before, what exactly happened??   
  
"What the heck was in that punch?! And they sell that to little kids! The nerve of those people. I'll have to have a talk with those punch guys." So Bulma decided that she was, in fact, going to do some work today. Some nice mind-boggling work. The meer thought of actually seeing her lab sent a chill of excitement through her body.  
  
As she walked away from her balcony she glanced at her self in the giant oval mirror that was planted a few steps from her bed. Studying herself carefully she saw small remainders of all the makeup that she wore last night.  
  
"Ugh, I am getting really careless with my appearance." So off she marched to her exagerately huge bathroom, but stopped to check the time on her nightstand.  
  
7:30am. Ugh.  
  
Sitting on her bed, she wanted nothing more than to go right back to sleep. She let herself fall back and land on the sof-Ooff!  
  
'What the hell?!'  
  
Hard. Very hard. Oh No...  
  
She jumped away from the bed, and just stood there in shock. Why she hadn't noticed before, was beyond her reasoning. There on her bed was a rather large lump under the covers. A small moan came from the lump as it stirred and started to sit upright on the bed.   
  
Bulma felt her heart drop all the way to her feet, jump back up, and it was currently residing in her throat. She wasn't breathing. How could she not be breathing?! She didn't notice, or care. She made her way to the other side of the bed to see what the hell was going on. She could still only see the covers raised above her bed, and that's when her legs failed her and she laned on the floor. Hard.  
  
There was Vegeta, still half asleep, rubbing his eye. His tan skin exposed from his chest to his abdomen. His lap was still under the blanket as he positioned his legs over the side of the bed. His toned body slowly moving up and down to the rythm of his breathing. He yawned while stretching his arms and legs. After a while, he finally opened his eyes to find Bulma's face, mouth wide open and all, a few inches away from his.  
  
"Woman! Don't do that!" Vegeta crossed his arms while turning away waiting for the screaming to comense. But, it never came. He glanced back at Bulma who was still staring at him. Her face was an awful, pale color. Not it's beautiful porcelain color, but a sickly, weak color. She blinked and then slowly raised her hand to his face. She placed her hand on his cheek, noting the softness, and then ran her index finger over his plump lips, and just left it there. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but honestly he was enjoying it. Thinking that she wanted to 'play', he lightly ran his tounge over her finger, and that's when it happend.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma drew back her finger as if it had been burned with all the fire in the world, and screamed.  
  
Vegeta winced as the blood chilling sound entered his ears and would not leave. Pounding..pounding...pounding away at his sensitive ear drums. He pushed his hands against his head hoping that would stop the horrible attack. He could amost feel the blood dripping down the sides of his face. This had to stop, NOW!   
  
But, as suddenly as it came, it stopped. The screaming had stopped, but in its place, silent sobs were heard coming from Bulma. She was holding her stomach, while her head was resting against the carpeted floor.  
  
'Oh Kami, what have I done?' She felt her insides turn and contract in a way that she had never experienced. She was shaking, she was burning inside. She was going to be sick. She felt the acids inside of her boiling, rising, just wanting to be released. It was rising, rising...  
  
Vegeta could only stare at the woman. His heart would twist everytime a sob was released. She looked so pained in that horrid position. The only thing he wanted was to go over there and comfort her, to find out what's wrong, and to find out why the hell she started screaming in the first place!  
  
He slid off the bed and made his way to her. He gently picked her up from the floor and made her look at him. Only she couldn't. Her stare was empty, penatrating the ground with its shallowness. He put his hand under her chin, which darted her eyes to him. Glazed. Empty.  
  
"Woman, what's wrong?" He tried to hide the concern in his voice, but it was no use. He was worried. Her lips trembled every few seconds as she would exhale. He ran his finger over them, while his other hand enveloped her in his frame. He slowly leaned into her, hoping to take the pain away.   
  
She saw his lips coming closer to her. Closer... closer...clos-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma snapped her eyes open to find the blurred face of our Prince looming over her head.'Oh Kami! It WASN'T a dream!'  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Vegeta jumped back as the woman unleashed her famous scream. He covered his ears with his hands and after the throbbing had stopped, he sent Bulma the meanest glare that he could muster. Bulma, on the other hand, had backed up against the elaborate head rest with her hands clasped over her heart, breathing heavily. She had a crazed, confused look on her face as her eyes darted frantically around the room landing on Vegeta most of the time. She finally managed to regain some of her vocabulary and had started to stutter little incoherent words. Some would actually fit together, for a while.  
  
"Punch... nightmare...Vegeta...same bed.. What the HELL?!" She yelled at no one in particular and noticed that Vegeta had fled from the scene and was trying to get out of her room as fast as possible. Unfortunatly for him, the door had some how been locked and Vegeta was pulling the doorknob as hard as his little Veggie hands could. Ahh, but as we all know, when Veggie gets panicky in this story, his strength decreases! The magic of authordom....  
  
Vegeta pulled his last weak attempt to open the door, but to no avail. He slumped down to the floor with a thud and cautiously turned back to Bulma, who was no staring at him with a twitch of her eyebrow every few seconds.  
  
"You...... didn't spend the night here.. Did you?" She slid of her bed and started crawling towards him very slowly, never taking her eyes of him... 'Please say no.' As she slid, Vegeta would slide back towards the door.  
  
'She's gonna do it. I didn't think she had it in her, but that look in her eyes, I know that look!!! I CREATED that look! Ok maybe now's not the best time to think about that...' He mused just before his head smacked right into the door.  
  
"What are you talking about, Onna? You know I did." Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was once again that pale color, and she was starting to lose feeling in her arms..  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Hell-O. I've been staying at Capsule Corp. for over two months. Baka Onna." He said matter-of-factly. Bulma fell anime style. Vegeta shook his head at her supposed stupidity, but when he looked up, Bulma was back up and only four or so inches away from his face.  
  
"AH! How did you..But....????" The confused Prince mummbled, but was interupted by Bulma's questioning.  
  
"But not in my room... With me?" Vegeta's eyes opened wider than Bulma had ever thought imaginable. And now HIS face was the one looking rather pale. He opened his mouth, but nothing came. He just stared at her moving his mouth up and down to the non-existant words he was trying to form.  
  
Boy! Was Bulma happy with his reaction! It WAS just a dream! Oh happy day! Bulma felt her stomach return to normal, and her breathing aswell. Feeling in your legs rocks! Ah to walk around..priceless. Hey! She was brainstorming about a new invention.. Good. Things were finally starting to get back to 'normal'. Wait. One more thing...  
  
"Vegeta? Why were you in my room?" She raised her eyebrow at the Saiyan who had barely managed to pick himself off the floor and now, the two had their color back, so they continued with their conversation.  
  
Where the woman had gone insane, and got all these horrifying questions was beyond our Prince, who, by the way, had remembered exactly WHY he entered her room in the first place. Heh. Was it ever a good reason!  
  
"Well, I just wanted to get you up and early so I could remind you of our little 'deal' and somehow ruin your day in the process." He crossed his arms victoriously and smirked at her with all the arrogance only he could pull off. Bulma was not impressed.  
  
"That's it? That's why you were in my room? Oh, of all the lame-brained- Hey! Well, then why were so close to my face when I woke up? Answer me that."   
  
"Baka. I came in here to wake you up. But, when I entered, you were tossing and turning so much, I thought you were going to fall off the bed. That would of been a funny sight, but I perfered watching you squirm. It was more entertaining...."  
  
"You are such a loser."  
  
"Well, on one turn you went very close to the egde, and I didn't want you to ruin my fun, so I decided to move you back to the center of the bed. I grabbed you, rolled you over, and that's when you woke up." He sent her a boastful smirk, that she ignored.  
  
"Hn." Bulma threw her arms up in frustration, and made her way to the bathroom, completely ignoring Vegeta.  
  
"Now it's your turn to answer me, Woman." He said in a deeper, more menacing, teasing voice. Bulma stopped, a bit irritated, but sighed for him to continue.  
  
"What were dreaming about that got you so... 'worked up'?" Random memories of her dream flashed through her mind in an instant, making a blush to work its way up to her face. She could feel her cheeks redden and warm up as each second passed. 'Thank goodness I'm not facing him.' She cleared her throat so that her words would not betray her.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing at all Vegeta." And with that she entered the bathroom, and shut the door. Not even five seconds later, the faint sound of the shower could be heard. Of course, Vegeta had heard the nervousness in her voice. Sure, she was a genius, but one poor excuse of a liar.   
  
"Hmph. We'll see about that, Onna." He said to himself, while he calmly turned the door knob to the right. A huge sweatdrop appeared on his head as the realization hit him...  
  
'Hmmm... I was turning it to the left...'  
  
The sound of a door closing was heard and the room was empty once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma jumped off the last stair and made her way to the kitchen. She was looking for a snack in a hurried manner. Fear of being distracted from her work? Fear of seeing Vegeta see her reaction to her dream? The fact that Aladdin was going to start in five minutes on the television in her lab, maybe? All three, perhaps? Sure, let's just go with that.  
  
She wrapped her arm on a carton of milk, while her other hand was busy moving the other objects within the refridgerator. Seeing as there was nothing that grabbed her attention, she moved on to the many cupboards on the wall.   
  
'Hmmm what looks good today. Ah.. There we go!' Smiling with satifaction she pulled out a small white box with the letters 'Doughnuts' printed on it. She hugged the box lovingly, thinking that today was going to be a good day. She turned around only to find that Vegeta was right behind her for, Kami knows how long, with a very angry look on his face.  
  
"Ah! What is your infatuation with scaring me like that all the time? My Kami, Vegeta! Everytime I turn around, there you are doing... stuff. I swear... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that she hugged her belongings closer to her and proceded to walk past the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta grabber her arm as she passed by him, causing her to stop and smush the doughnut box a bit. She was not happy about that. But before she could voice her complaint, he spoke.  
  
"Woman." He let go of her arm because he knew all the moving and squirming she was doing would distract her.  
  
"What Vegeta?"  
  
"Look over there.." He pointed throught the little 'window' on the wall that went through the kitchen and into the dinning room. ".. What do you see?"  
  
Bulma turned her head to one side so she could see through the opening. There was the mass table that the Briefs designed for their illustrious house. Oh and there was a mountain of food going almost as high as the ceiling. If she looked close enough, she could see a few flies climbing on the 'great mountain.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on men! We are making hiztory! If we keep thiz up, we zhall reach the zummit in two yearz!" The rest of the flies sweatdropped, while the fly leader took a cantine out of his travel pack and drank the liquid that was inside. All of a sudden a huge snow storm began, knocking the whole group back to the bottom of the climb. The fly leader dropped to his fly knees, while screaming in agony.  
  
"Noooo!!!! Why must you torment me zo?? Oh horrid mountain of EVIL!!!!! Waaaaaa!!!!" The rest of the team shrugged and flew off. When the fly leader noticed, he jumped up, and followed.  
  
"Hey guyz wait for MEEEeeeeeez!!!!..."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'Hmmm nothing out of the ordinary there.'  
  
"Well Onna?"  
  
"Your food?"  
  
"Exactly! This is what I usually eat. You promised me a feast! A feast I tell you! A feast!" He shook his fist in front of Bulma's face because, honestly, he felt more 'macho' doing it. Heh.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, while slapping his fist away from her face. She fixed the dent on the doughnut box before looking up into the Prince's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta, feasts are held during DINNER TIME! My goodness! In fact, I'm going into my lab to figure out how I'm going to plan this whole 'feast' thing. Seriously, Vegeta you need to relax. I said I would do it. And I am. I need to get to work." With that she made her way passed Vegeta, walked down the hall, turned a corner, and headed towards her lab.   
  
"Oh yeah, well, YOU BETTER!!!" Vegeta smirked to himself, happy that he got the last word in. He walked back to the table and sat down in front of the enormous amount of food.  
  
'Ahh.. Snack Time!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slam!  
  
Bulma closed her lab door and put all of her necessities on the side part of her desk. She started rummaging through her drawers mummbling to herself like a mad woman. She perked up her head, which revealed a huge smile on that beautiful face of hers. As she raised one hand, you could see the very definate shape of a remote control.  
  
"Whoo! I found it!" She said happily to herself as she pushed a button on the control. Soft, squeaky noises could be heard on the ceiling dealing with the weight of Bulma's flat screen TV. The screen stopped a couple of feet from her desk, then folded forward, now facing the psycho-scientist. A glee of happiness escaped her lips and she pushed another button. The television flickered on to reveal that Aladdin was just about to start.  
  
"Heeee...." She set the remote aside, and pulled out a disk from her bottom drawer that was marked 'Feast.' She sighed as thousands of numbers and letters appeared on her computer screen. Each row filled with so many characters, that Bulma could of sworn that she had invented two new alphabets...  
  
It finally stoped after a few minutes of scrolling and beeping. Bulma needed to find that one combination, that one little code that would make her idea come true. She highlighted three rows and moved them to the bottom of her formula. As soon as she clicked 'Enter' the screen flashed once, twice, and then a little stick figure hangman was shown with the letters 'Attempt Failed' right under it in bold red letters.  
  
"Grr... why did I even put that program in there?!" She turned to the TV to see that Aladdin was being chased through the market place because he stole some bread.  
  
'Riff Raff! Street Rat!'  
  
'Let's not be to hasty..'  
  
'Still, I think he's rather TASTY!'  
  
The characters on screen sang as the diamond in the rough continued to avoid being caught by the palace guards.  
  
Bulma's mood brightened and she put her efforts back into her work. 'Now, what will make this work?' She highlighted six pairs of codes and placed them at the top, middle and bottom of the formula. The screen blinked.. and what was this? The little stick figure was shrugging and the word 'Maybe' was right underneathe.  
  
"Yessss!!! I knew I could do it!" She pumped one fist in the air while spining around in her chair. A thought hit her. 'If it only says maybe, there's a chance that it might not work and if that happens......' A picture of an atom bomb going off flashed in her head. 'Oiy...that's not good.' She cracked her knuckles and began typing as if her life depended upon it.. Well, if you were to think about it, she actually WAS typing for her life... Vegeta+No feast=.... She shuddered to even think about it.  
  
She typed in one line and the screen went black. Bulma started to panic. She hadn't saved!!!! Oh the horror!!! She was getting dizzy, hyperventalating, she failed, she.... The screen came back with the little stick figure guy giving her a thumbs up with the word 'Perfect' in nice clear letters.  
  
"Aha... haha...." She laughed nervously as she looked behind her to make sure that no one saw what happend. She then quickly saved her work and started looking over everything she had to do to get this just right.  
  
'I just feel so....'  
  
'-trapped.'  
  
'-trapped.'  
  
Bulma looked up to see that Jasmine and Aladdin were in his hut, and they were just about to kiss....  
  
She looked on with big, teary, sparkly eyes as they moved closer to one another. Why couldn't she have her Aladdin?! Her diamond in the rough?! But as she looked on, she could only sniff and the future couple.  
  
"Beautiful. ::sniff::"   
  
Now, back to her work!  
  
Bulma walked to the back of her lab that was the actual place for all the dirty work. She slipped into her welding gear and snapped her goggles in place. She picked up a large sheet of metal and placed it on the worktable. She started at it long and hard deciding the shape of her soon-to-be masterpiece.  
  
"Maybe if I make it look like Genie's lamp?... ehh no. A sword? Gah!!!" Frustration took over the beautiful scientist as she pounded her head against the wall. Then, it hit her! And it hurt. Or maybe it was just the etreme pounding on her head. Either way, she had it!  
  
"I am SO good!"  
  
The sound of metal being sliced was all that could be heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Glurp! Glurp! Glurp!  
  
Vegeta finished off his last piece of French Toast and his orange juice. He burped..very loudly and then glanced behind his shoulder.  
  
"Damn. No one heard my greatness." He shrugged.  
  
"Eh. Doesn't matter." He sat in his chair looking around the room as he twiddled his fingers....  
  
"Ack! What am I doing? I should be training! She must of put something in my food! Grrr... Stupid woman." He stood up and proceeded to the front door, when another thought hit him.  
  
'How is the woman going to make my feast in her lab?? I bet she isn't even DOING anything as I speak...eh think. I'll see about that!' And with that... our Prince headed towards Bulma's lab. Determination and a hint of insanity showing through his eyes.  
  
************  
  
He was right in front of the door. He leaned in close to hear if anything was going on. Just as he suspected, there was no sound of actual work going on. Only muffled voices could be heard from the other side.  
  
"Probably watching that cursed television of hers." He slowly opened the door and made his way inside.  
  
Sure enough, the woman was sitting at her desk, sniffing as two people rode on a rag singing about 'a whole new world.' Ugh. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Woman."  
  
Bulma looked at him lazily and then realization hit. She jumped up and wiped away her tears, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training?!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be finding a way to make a feast for ME instead of watching your stupid movies?!"  
  
"Hey don't you dare call them stupid!!!" She pointed at the screen that showed Aladdin and Jasmine kissing for the first time. She looked at them with her big, sparkly eyes and added. "They're in love.." Thinking about what she just said, she looked back at Vegeta and remembered that she was supposed to be angry. She crossed her arms, and looked away from him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Vegeta, I have found a way to make your feast a reality. The only thing we need to do is wait for dinner time."  
  
Vegeta still didn't believe her. What had she possibly done? And how the hell can you make a feast in a damn lab?!!!  
  
"Prove it." The smug look returning to his face once again. Bulma shook her head and motioned for him to follow her to the back. Floating in midair was what looked like a rack. And on the rack looked like something that resembled a magic wand. Only this 'wand' was a bit thick, had a loop where it could be gripped, and had three silver little antennas sticking out from it's red frame. There was a green button where the thumb would be positioned. But what did this have to do with making a feast?!  
  
"Woman, I said to show me your plan to my feast. Not one of your idiodic inventions." He said angrily.  
  
That was it. First he thinks that she would go against her word, he snuck into her lab, AGAIN, and now he called her invention idiodic. The very same invention that was going to make his damn feast... Oh he WAS really asking for it!!!!!  
  
"That's it!!! I've had enough with you! Get out of here now!!! Go train, go do something. I don't care. Just get out. And don't you dare show your face to me until dinner time!!!! Is that clear?!"   
  
Vegeta just had this shocked expression on his face. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He 'hmphed' and then made his way out of the lab. Bulma walked back to her desk, where Aladdin was just about to fight Jafar.  
  
"It's about time he left me alone...."  
  
__________________________________  
  
MiraisGirl87::covers ears as readers start yelling and throwing stuff:: Ow! Hey! I said I was ::gets hit by a muffin:: Oof! Sorry!   
  
Vegeta: That's what you get for ABANDONING them!! Heh...  
  
MiraisGirl87::uses author powers to create a barrier around her:: I didn't abondon them!!! I was on a break!! A cursed break!!! My goodyness!!!  
  
Vegeta: Well, why didn't you say that you were going on a break.. HMmmmmm????  
  
MiraisGirl87::thinking..then in a low whisper:: rrrtrs blck....  
  
Vegeta: What was that?? I don't think they heard you!!  
  
MiraisGirl87::Getting frustrated:: Alright! I had a case of Writers Block OK??? Are you happy now?!  
  
Vegeta::flatly:: Yes.  
  
MiraisGirl87::eyebrow twitches:: Why do I even bother with you???  
  
Vegeta: Cause you love me... heh...  
  
MiraisGirl87: Actually, I think it's because I promised Trunks you could have this job. He knows how much you like attention, so he just stays in the back and comes out at random moments...Yup.  
  
Vegeta::Kinda sad:: Oh. ::lowers head::  
  
MiraisGirl87::feels bad:: Awww...you know I do care for you in an odd way. ::Hugs Vegeta::  
  
Vegeta::brightens up:: Good enough for me!  
  
MiraisGirl87: OK guys, so what did you think?? I had fun writing it, I just hope it's up to my usual standards...  
  
Vegeta: You have standards?  
  
MiraisGirl87: Don't start. Anyways, as I type this I have 79 reviews. Thank you to each and every one of you that reviews... And I know I was gone for a loooonnngg time-  
  
Vegeta: Over FOUR months!!! To be exact!  
  
MiraisGirl87::growls:: Yes over four months.... But oh well!!!! Heh... How can I make it up to you guys??? I kinda already put myself in a jam... It seems a certain someone,who shall remain nameless ::coughgothicmamo-chancough:: wants me to update twice in one week on one story. So yeah, that's gonna be a toughie, but it can be done!!!! Just tell me what you want, and I'll do my best! Uhh some special thanks...  
  
~~~~  
  
Ssjgoddesschico... I'm so glad you like the inner people! I know they didn't make an appearance this time, but don't worry!! They'll be back!!  
  
Videl-14... Hey hey!!! I hope you liked the nightmare!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Asia... How you doin' woman??? Well, I know you wanted me to update soon, but heh... I'm guessin four months isn't as soon as you wanted...Please don't hurt me.. Heh.   
  
Demonesszen... Hi!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Matsurika... Whoa there.. take it easy on the punch alright?? LOL!!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Linss... Actually, I haven't update in four months... Uhhh I'm in trouble, aren't I? Heh.  
  
Goten's Girl... Hey!!! Just want to say thanks for the review!!! But you know, LOL, I'm not a very lemony person... I just don't see myself writing one. So have no fear!!! There will be no lemons coming from me!!!!  
  
Ghetto Princess... Hey!!! Hope you like it!!  
  
Videl2002...Aww you said my story was cute! Thank you!  
  
And last but not least..  
  
Gothic Mamo-chan... Hi!!!!! Well, how can I thank you?? If it wasn't for your nice review, this chapter would of taken longer than it already has. Heeee Now I know that I'm loved..... I really appreciate it if you would like to help me, but I wanna do this on my own ya know?? When I finish this story, it's gonna be the first story I ever complete by myself. EVER. LOL. I have a fan.. Heeee... Thank you. Oh! BTW, No I didn't spike the punch. They were just acting like that cuz of all the sugar! LOL! Oh and say hi to Kiwi-chan for me!! Tell her that our plan is to comense at 15 hundred hours on the first blue moon!! LOL.   
  
Well there ya go! Once again I just wanna say thank you to ALLLLLL of you, and ... ::Gives everyone a big hug:: I hope you like this chapter. Remember, it wouldn't kill ya to Review!!! ::waves happily::  
  
Vegeta: That was it?!!!! You abandon them for FOUR months and that's it?!  
  
MiraisGirl87::Puts one hand behind her back:: Ohhh Vegggiiiieeee.......  
  
Vegeta::raises eyebrow:: What do you want?!  
  
MiraisGirl87::pulls out hand to reveal a riblet:: Lookeee what I gotttt....  
  
Vegeta::eyes get all big with a string of drool coming out of his mouth:: OOOOooooooooo....  
  
MiraisGirl87::sing-song:: You want it??  
  
Vegeta::nods numbly::  
  
MiraisGirl87: Then... go.. FETCH!!!! ::Throws riblet to other side of room::  
  
Vegeta::dives after riblet:: MIIINNNEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Suddenly every male Saiyan appears and they start fighting over the riblet. A small dust cloud can be seen in the background::  
  
Background...  
  
Vegeta: Move brat! That's mine!  
  
Trunks: No way, dad! This is mine!!  
  
Goku: Ok, Gohan! You hit him from the back, and I take the riblet!  
  
Gohan: But what about me?!  
  
Bardock: Hey! What's going on here?!  
  
Goku::shock:: FATHER?!  
  
~~~  
  
MiraisGirl87::sighs:: Oh well, you gotta love them!! Bye everyone! Don't forget to review!!!!!! Luv Ya!!!!!  
  
P.S Go to fictionpress.net and read my new poem 'Despair' I hope you all like it. Bye 3 


End file.
